Alternatives
by ladybugsmomma
Summary: What if Jenny didn't die in Judgment Day? What if she survived her wounds? This is the story after what happens. AU and the characters may be a little OOC.
1. The Battle

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS.

A/N: This was an idea that I had while watching a youtube video. What if Jenny hadn't died in Judgment Day? This fic is definitely AU. The characters may be a little OOC too. I hope you guys like it!

Please leave me a review if you think I should continue!

Spoilers: Judgment Day

**Alternatives**

Gunshots rang out. A diner was shattered and covered in blood, bodies, and shell casings. The bullet that had missed their targets shattered windows. A battle was waged and it seemed that no one walked away alive.

A red mustang drove up the road and stopped in the dirt in front of the diner. Two people got out, a man and a woman. The man was Special Agent Anthony 'Tony' DiNozzo and the woman, Mossad Liaison officer Ziva David, both of whom worked for the Naval Criminal Investigative Service or better known as NCIS. They were assigned to protect their Director, Jenny Shepard, who had ended up in the rundown diner. They walked towards the doors when Tony noticed the broken windows. He and Ziva drew their weapons and approached the diner with caution. They opened the doors and what they found shocked them. Several bodies and a lot of blood littered the diner floor. They hoped that their director wasn't among the dead.

As they examined further, they found that she wasn't. If she wasn't dead or kidnapped, then where was she? Tony looked to Ziva who was examining the room. They were both confused. A noise rang throughout the room. It was a phone ringing. Walking past a table, they found the director's blackberry near a puddle of blood. They hoped that the blood didn't belong to who they think it did. Tony knelt down and picked up the phone even though he knew he was contaminating evidence. He saw a familiar name and number that lit the screen. It was their boss, Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

Tony pressed the green button and Gibbs' voice rang through the air.

"Jenny? Jenny, you there?" he asked. Tony frowned at the phone and looked at Ziva who gave him a look to respond. He put the phone to his ear.

"Boss," Tony started.

"DiNozzo! What are you doing with the Director's phone?" Gibbs' voice growled. Tony sighed.

"Boss, Jen…I mean, Director Shepard isn't here," Tony said. He could hear the glare that Gibbs was giving him. "There's been a gunfight, Boss, and she's missing," he said.

"I'm on my way, DiNozzo. Process the scene," Gibbs ordered and hung up. Tony looked at Ziva with a worried look.

"He's coming. He wants us to process the scene," Tony said.

"Tony, you do not think…?" she started to ask before he gave her a look that stopped her from asking the question.

They began processing the scene while worrying about what they might find and who they might not ever see again.

Darkness and light was all she saw. She heard breathing and gunfire, five shots to be exact. She heard breathing, it was heavy. She tried to open her eyes, but they weren't cooperating with her. Then she heard a voice.

"Jenny?" came his gruff voice. She wanted to answer him, but she couldn't. She felt the pain from her wounds. She felt him feel for a pulse and then unconsciousness took her and she remembered nothing else.

Mike Franks had been outside when the battle started. He caught one of the shooters going in the back. Two shots killed him. After the gunfire had died, he went back into the diner. The place was a bloodbath. He fired shots in the still-moving and the already dead assassins, one for each just in case. That was when he saw her. She was lying in a puddle of her blood. She had taken three shots. One in the shoulder, one the arm, and the last in the gut, all of which were bleeding profusely. He wondered if she was really dead.

"Jenny?" he said, hoping her eyes would open. He didn't want her dead because he knew what it would do to Gibbs. He knelt down beside her and felt for a pulse. He found one. It was weak and she wasn't breathing. The end was near and he knew it. He picked her up as best he could and headed to his Crown Victoria. He put her in the passenger seat and then entered the driver side. He started he car and sped off to the nearest hospital which was about twenty minutes away. He knew she didn't have that kind of time and gunned the engine.

He pulled into the hospital ER drop-off. She was still alive. 'Damn, she's stubborn," he thought to himself. She had begun breathing on the ride over, but never moved or regained consciousness. He jumped out of the car, ran to her side, and picked her up. He took off inside the hospital.

"I need some help!" he shouted. A nurse came over to him with a gurney.

"What happened?" the nurse asked. He looked at her.

"Ain't it obvious? She's been shot," he replied smartly. The nurse didn't pay him any mind as more hospital personnel came to Jenny's aid. The muttered some medical mumbo-jumbo that he didn't understand and wheeled her to another area. One of which the nurse pushed him out of.

"You can't go in there with her," the nurse said, "I have some questions for you." Mike grunted and scoffed.

"Like what?" he grumbled.

"What is her name, date of birth, home address? Does she have insurance?" the nurse asked. Mike looked at the woman in front of him. He knew that if he told her who Jenny was that the press wouldn't be too far behind and that the people after her would find her and finish the job. "Are you her next of kin?" she asked bringing him out of his thoughts.

"No," he stated.

"Do you know how to get in touch with her next of kin?" the nurse asked.

"Yeah, I'll go call him now. He can answer your questions better than I can," Mike said gruffly. The nurse nodded as he headed to the waiting room phone. He sat in the chair next to the phone and looked at it. This was a call he didn't want to make, but he knew that he needed to. He picked it up and dialed the number. It rang three times before the recipient answered.

"Gibbs," said the voice. Mike sighed.

"Probie, got some bad news," he said, "You better get over here so I can tell ya." Mike hung up knowing that Gibbs knew where he was. He sat back in the chair and waited for Gibbs to get there, hoping that Jenny pulled through.


	2. Decisions

Disclaimer: Nope, no luck in trying to get NCIS, therefore I have no claim to it.

A/N: Thank you for the reviews, favorites, and alerts! It helps find inspiration to write. I hope you like this next chapter! Enjoy!

Gibbs heard the dial tone ring through the phone. Mike's voice still rang in his ears. He had just arrived at LAX and was leaving the car rental place. He jumped into the rental and headed to the hospital that had come up on his phone.

He made it in record time, of course, his car never went below 85 mph. Gibbs entered the hospital and Mike met him at the door.

"What's going on Mike?" he asked, "Where's Jen?" His gut had been churning since DiNozzo had called him and it started churning more when he'd gotten the call from Mike.

Mike sighed. "They took her into surgery, Jethro. She had been shot three times," he said.

"What the hell happened, Mike?" Gibbs asked. He didn't miss the 'had' in the sentence.

"She's alive, but very close to death," Mike said. Gibbs looked down at his feet, silently praying that she would make it.

It was a couple minutes later when a doctor walked out to speak with Mike and Gibbs. The doctor looked to be in his late thirties or early forties with brown hair, blue eyes. He was about six two and two hundred pounds. He walked up to Gibbs and Mike.

"My name is Dr. Richard Matthews, I am the surgeon who worked on the woman," he said and looked at his charts.

"Her name is Jenny," said Gibbs. Dr. Matthews looked at Gibbs and nodded.

"Jenny. She had three GSWs, one in the arm and the shoulder, both of which were through and through and caused little damage, but it's the one to the gut that I was worried about most. When we opened her up, she had blood filling her abdomen. Her spleen was ruptured and the bullet nicked her liver. We were able to control the bleeding. We removed the spleen and stitch the nick on the liver. She's in a coma in CCU right now. Hopefully she will wake within the next few days, but the big thing is that we had CT scans done to check for brain trauma or bleeding and we found a tumor. Did either of you know about it?" Dr. Matthews reported. Gibbs and Mike both just looked at the doctor in astonishment and confusion. Gibbs looked at Mike who nodded to the doctor.

"Do you know when the initial diagnosis was made?" he asked. Gibbs looked over to the doctor.

"About two or three months ago," Gibbs replied. Mike looked at Gibbs incredulously. "Her primary doctor ran some test on her blood and some other stuff. Is she going to be okay?" he asked.

The doctor looked at Gibbs. "With the tumor, her chances will go down for survival. If we were to remove it, her survival chances would go up considerably, however, the tumor is in an impossible position and it may take more than one surgery to be sure that we have removed all of it. Plus, there is also a chance of brain damage," Dr. Matthews told the men.

Gibbs looked down at his feet as he absorbed the information he received. There was a chance that Jenny wouldn't survive and there was a chance she would, but would never be the same. Gibbs looked up at the doctor.

"Do whatever it takes to make sure she survives," Gibbs said in a firm voice. The doctor nodded and walked off. Gibbs collapsed in a chair and put his head in his hands.

Mike sat down next to him. He put a hand on Gibbs' shoulder. Gibbs looked up at Mike. The sadness in his cobalt eyes reached Mike as well as the worry that was etched on his face.

"Probie," Mike started, but Gibbs shook his head. He got up and left the waiting area.

Outside, Gibbs pulled out his phone and dialed Tony. It rang three times before an answer came.

"DiNozzo," Tony said.

"Tony, call Ducky and the others. Get them out here. We are going to need them here. We'll work the case from the Los Angeles field office," Gibbs ordered.

"On it boss," Tony replied, "Is Jenny okay?"

"I don't know. I really don't know," Gibbs replied solemnly, "Tell Ducky and Abby to come straight to Cedar Sinai hospital. Especially Ducky."

"Got it boss," Tony said and disconnected the call. Gibbs closed his phone and put it back in his pocket. He looked out at the hospital grounds, wondering if he was doing what Jenny would want him to do or what he wanted to do. He suddenly felt compelled to see Jenny. Somehow if he saw her his questions would be answered. He turned around and walked back into the hospital.

Tony disconnected the call with his boss and put the phone back into his pocket. He looked up at Ziva.

"Is Jenny okay?" Ziva asked trying to keep control of her emotions.

"I don't know," Tony replied. Ziva knitted her brows together.

"How do you not know?" Ziva asked.

"Gibbs didn't say anything about Jenny at first, but when I asked he told me that he didn't know if she will be," Tony replied, "All I know is I gotta call Ducky, Abby, and McGeek and get them here." Ziva nodded.

Tony picked up his cell and began to make calls. He was really worried about Jenny, but more so for his boss. He knew there was a connection between his boss and the director and it was strong. He didn't know what would happen to his boss had he lost the director or what his boss would do to him and Ziva for allowing this mess to happen. He just hoped Jenny would be okay and would make it through.

Across the country, Ducky's cell phone was ringing. Abby and McGee were in the squad room with him when his phone sounded.

"Who is it?" Abby asked. Ducky opened his phone and showed her the caller id. She reached for it, but Ducky pulled it out of her reach.

"It's for me," Ducky said. He put the phone to his ear, "Hello," he said.

"Ducky, Gibbs said for you, McGee and Abby to come out to L.A," Tony said.

"What's happened Anthony?" Ducky asked. Tony sighed on the other end.

"Jenny's been shot. It happened earlier today. Gibbs is at Cedar Sinai. He wants you and Abby there and McGee to help us find out who shot her," Tony said.

Ducky looked at the floor. "Oh dear. We'll be along soon," Ducky replied. They disconnected and Ducky turned to the agent and the scientist, a sullen look on his face.

"What's happened, Ducky?" Abby asked, worry etching her voice. She didn't like the looked that was on Ducky's face. Her stomach churned.

"Jenny's been injured," he said softly. Abby gasped and McGee looked like someone punched him in the gut. "Anthony and Ziva are fine, but we have been ordered to join them in L.A."

Abby felt tears trickle down her cheeks. "Is Jenny going to be okay? Did Tony say what exactly happened? How's Gibbs handling it? How could they let this happen? Where were they?" she prattled one question off after another.

"Abigail!" Ducky said firmly which caused Abby to become quiet. "Jethro wants us there. Timothy, you are to accompany Anthony and Ziva to work the case and bring this person to justice. Abby and I are going to Cedar Sinai hospital. Let's hurry," Ducky said hoping beyond hope that Jenny survives this unfortunate event with a low chance of survival.

Gibbs entered the waiting room again. He walked to the nurse at the nurses' station. She was typing up charts and other reports when she looked up to find him staring at her.

"Can I help you sir?" she asked.

"What room is Jenny Shepard in?" he asked. The nurse clacked a few keys and then a noise rang out to indicate that the room had been found.

"Room 247. Only family is allowed in there," the nurse reported. Gibbs glared at her harshly.

Through gritted teeth he said, "I'm her husband." The nurse nodded. He turned and headed to the room. He came to the door and took a deep breath, preparing himself for what he might find behind the door. He opened the door and walked in.

The room wasn't small, but it wasn't big either. It had white walls, a small sink in one area, a television on a mount, a couple of chairs, and in the middle of the room was the bed. On that bed was Jenny. She had many tubes and wires coming from her and to her. Gibbs took another deep breath and walked next to Jenny's bedside.

He pulled a chair next to the bed and took Jenny's hand in his. He looked her up and down, from the bandaging on her arm down to her blanket-covered toes and back again. Then, he looked at her face. Her expression was blank, no pain and no suffering. There was nothing. Gibbs reached out and stroked her red hair.

"Hey Jen," he said, "The doctor told Mike and me about what you just went through and he told us about the tumor. I wish you had told me about it. I would've helped. Anyway, he wants to try to remove the tumor to help you get better. I told him to try and do anything to save you. Was I wrong for that? Do you want to be saved? Do you want to continue living Jen? I know that I do, but I don't want to be selfish. I don't even know if you can hear me. I wish you were awake to give me the answers I desperately need. I hope I am doing the right thing. Jenny, Mike also told me why you did what you did. It was stupid to do that alone, but I know that you did it to protect me. I still do love you, Jen, and if you make it through this I will show you that for sure." He kissed her hand softly. He put his head on the edge of the bed and fell asleep. He hoped that it was the right thing that he was doing.

She was in a dark place, at first, but then it became light and she soon found that she was at a park. She looked around, taking in the sights.

'What happened?' she asked herself. 'Where am I?' She looked around and then she caught sight of a swing set. She finally realized that she was in the park from her childhood. She hadn't been here in years. She looked down at herself and noticed that she was still wearing the clothes that she had been shot in. She knew that much had happened, but she didn't know what was happening now.

Suddenly, she heard a voice speaking. It was a man's voice. It was Jethro.

"Jethro?" she called to him, but he didn't answer. She listened to what he was saying and the questions he was asking, but what really got her attention was the last part. He said that he still loved her.

She felt tears fall down her cheeks. She thought that he didn't love her especially after what she had done to him and how she had acted towards him. Her heart soared. She felt warm, but then she realized that she may never get to reciprocate those feelings that he had just expressed.

She looked around the park. No one was there. It was empty with the exception of herself.

"Hello," she called. No answer. She sat on the swing and looked around again, wondering where she was and what was going to happen and whether or not she would ever see Jethro and the others again.

A/N: Hope you liked this chapter! More to come! Please review!


	3. Visitors

Disclaimer: Still don't own these guys.

A/N: I rewrote this chapter three times and I'm still not too happy with it, but this is what came to me. I hope you guys like it!

Abby, Ducky, and McGee disembarked the plane and took a cab to the nearest hotel. Ducky and McGee decided to share a room and Abby got one of her own. From there, McGee went to get briefed from Tony and Ziva and Ducky and Abby headed to the hospital. Upon arriving to the hospital they walked up to the nursing station there.

"What room is Jennifer Shepard in?" Ducky asked the nurse sitting there. She looked up to them and said, "Room 247, but only family is allowed in there. I'm sorry." Abby fixed the woman with a glare.

"Is Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs there?" Abby asked. The nurse nodded. "Call down there and he'll vouch that we are family." The nurse looked at Abby, puzzled. Abby nodded to the phone for the nurse to call.

The nurse picked up the phone and called down to the room.

Gibbs was dreaming that he and Jenny were back in Paris, enjoying the sights and enjoying each other's company. He was awakened suddenly by the phone ringing from the bedside table. He got up and answered it.

"Gibbs," he said gruffly into the receiver.

"Sorry to disturb you sir, but an elderly gentleman and a young woman are out here claiming to be family of Mrs. Shepard," said the nurse. Gibbs had told them that Jenny kept her last name when they were "married."

"They are," Gibbs replied, a smirk on his face.

"Yes sir," the nurse said and disconnected the call. Gibbs sighed and stretched. He leaned over the side-rail and whispered to Jenny, "Jen, you have visitors. Ducky and Abby came to see how you are." He hoped that she would soon wake up. He kissed her forehead and straightened to see Ducky and Abby walking into the room.

Abby walked around to Gibbs and threw her arms around him.

"Hey Abs," Gibbs said. Abby squeezed him tighter. "Abby, can't breathe," he choked out.

"Oh sorry," she said and let him go, "Do you know if she's going to be okay? Is she going to wake up? Will she be herself after all this? Will she…?"

"Abby, breathe," Gibbs said, "I'm not sure right now." He kissed Abby's cheek and she smiled a bit before she looked over to Jenny's bed.

"Can I see her?" Abby asked. Gibbs nodded. She walked around him and took the chair that he'd slept in the previous night. "Do you think she can hear me if I talk to her?"

Ducky was the one to speak. "It's been proven that coma patients can recall conversations with their loved ones while being unconscious so it is a possibility that she can. I've heard that it even helps with their recovery."

Abby smiled at the thought. "Jenny, it's Abby. I hope you get better and that you wake up soon. I don't want to lose you too," Abby said then she turned to Ducky to ask, "Do you think it would be okay if I read to her?"

Ducky nodded and she looked to Gibbs and he nodded as well. Abby turned back to the redhead and took out a book from her side pouch. She opened it to the beginning and began reading. Ducky smiled at the lines that she read.

"What's she reading to her?" Gibbs asked softly. Ducky turned to his friend and whispered, "Jane Eyre. A novel by Charlotte Bronte that I believe Abigail thinks the heroine has similarities to Jennifer." Gibbs nodded.

"Jethro, what exactly is Jennifer's condition?" Ducky asked. Gibbs looked down to the floor and then to Ducky.

"The doctor said that she had a ruptured spleen and the round nicked her liver. They removed her spleen and fixed her liver. They took a CT scan to check for brain injuries, just in case, and they found she has a tumor," Gibbs said, "They want to operate and said it may take more than once to make sure that it's completely gone."

"Uh-huh. Did you give them permission to perform such procedures?" Ducky asked. Gibbs nodded. "Did they explain the risks?" he questioned. Gibbs nodded again. Ducky looked at the expression on his friend's face. It was one of worry, concern, confusion, and guilt.

"Was it the right choice? Do you think Jenny would've wanted that?" Gibbs asked.

"I think Jennifer would want to live and to have the chance to live, but there's always the chance of her not having the life she wants. Jethro, no one can know for sure if it's the best thing until it has been done, but I am certain that they will wait a bit for her injuries to her abdomen to heal a bit," Ducky said. Gibbs shook his head.

"They want to do it as soon as possible so that she has a better chance at a full recovery," Gibbs said. Ducky stared wide-eyed at his friend.

"Don't you think it's too soon? The risks are greater than the rates," Ducky said softly. Gibbs looked at Ducky with the expression on his face he had previously.

"I've thought about it, and I told them to do what they can to make sure she survives. I really can't lose her. Not again," Gibbs choked out. Ducky put a hand on Gibbs' shoulder and squeezed it.

"I understand, Jethro. I'm sure they will do everything in their power to save her and to make sure that she has as much of a normal life she can without long term complications," Ducky said trying to soothe Gibbs.

"I hope so, Duck. I really do," Gibbs said.

Jenny sat on the swing staring out at the park. She was wondering why she was there. Then, she heard another voice speaking to her. It was a female's. It was Abby. She wanted so much to have one of Abby's bone-crushing hugs. She just wanted to wake up and go back to her life.

Then she heard Abby say something to someone else and then she began saying things that at first Jenny didn't understand and then she caught on that Abby was reading to her from Jane Eyre, one of Jenny's favorite books growing up. She listened to Abby for awhile. Listening to her rough voice seemed to soothe her.

She looked out at the park again and saw someone walking towards her. The figure kept coming towards her. She got off the swing and realized that it was Special Agent Caitlin Todd. Kate had been killed just before she became director of NCIS. It was kind of a shock to see the woman walking towards her.

"Hello, Jenny," Kate said. Jenny raised a brow to her.

"Hello, Kate. Not to be rude, but what are you doing here and where is here?" Jenny said. Kate smiled.

"You're in a limbo of some sort. I was sent to keep you company until it was time for you to go back," Kate said.

"I'll be going back? I'm going to live?" Jenny asked. Kate nodded.

"Yes, you will live, Jenny. Don't take this second chance for granted," Kate said.

"Rule eight: Never take anything for granted," Jenny recited with a smile. Kate grinned at her.

"How is everyone at home?" Kate asked, "I check on them every now and then."

Jenny looked at Kate.

"They're doing okay, well, not at the moment with me being in this manner," Jenny replied, "They miss you, Abby especially." Kate smiled at her friend's name.

"She and I got as close as sisters. I miss her too. She was like my best friend. How is Ziva taking to them?" Kate asked.

Jenny looked at Kate, a little stunned.

"I told you I look in on them," Kate said. Jenny chuckled.

"It took a while for them to warm up to her, but she's finally fitting in. Abby was the worst one. She thought Ziva was there to replace you and to make them forget you," Jenny responded. Kate smiled.

"How long do you think it will be until I wake up and can try to have a better life?" Jenny asked.

"I'm not sure. All I know is that I am supposed to stay with you until you are ready to go back to the world, and to answer whatever questions that you have," Kate said. Jenny nodded in understanding.

The woman sat down in the grass and looked out around the park. Jenny wanted to go home, but she had so many questions. She was unsure of how to ask them, so she stayed quiet. She looked over to Kate a few times and then back to the park. Finally, she formed a question that she wanted to ask.

"Will it be when I'm ready or when 'they', whoever they are, are ready for me to go?" Jenny asked. Kate thought about how to best answer that question.

"'They' want to be sure that you can handle going back and dealing with everything and to be sure that you will make the most of this second chance," Kate replied.

Jenny thought about her answer for a minute. Of course she wanted that second chance. This was the closest she had come to death, and she never wanted to face this day again until she was ready for it. She knew that there were a few issues she still needed to resolve and relationships that she had to work on. She wanted this second chance more than anything.

"I guess it's time for me to go. Apparently, you're ready and will go back shortly," Kate said.

"How short is 'shortly'?" Jenny asked. Kate shrugged.

"Good luck Jenny, and remember to cherish every moment you have," Kate said as she walked off.

Jenny sat back down in the grass. She pondered how much longer it would be for her to wake up. How much longer before she could tell Jethro that she still loved him too? How much longer before they could rekindle the flame that she thought that had gotten extinguished when she left him in Paris? All she could do was wait and hope that it was soon.

A/N: So, how did I do? I hope it wasn't too bad. Leave me a review on what you thought!


	4. Awakened

_Disclaimer: Nope, not mine._

_A/N: Sorry it took so long for an update. I rewrote this chapter several times and it still feels kind of off, but I hope I did it justice. I know it's short and I hope to put a longer one up the next chapter. Please read and review. Thank you to those who have reviewed already and for the alerts and favorites. They are greatly appreciated!_

A car pulled in front of the diner, a trail of dust following it. The door opened and a man got out. It was Leon Vance, the assistant director. He walked up to Tony as he was walking out. Ziva followed with McGee behind her.

"Agent DiNozzo, the LA field office is taking over this investigation," Vance said. Tony looked over to Ziva and McGee who looked at him. They were all thinking the same thing. Gibbs wasn't going to like this.

Gibbs and Ducky went down to the cafeteria and Abby stayed with Jenny. She had refused to leave Jenny's side until she awoke from her coma. After reading some more of the novel, she fell asleep next to Jenny. Her hand resting in the redhead's hand.

Jenny felt herself being pulled towards the sky of the park she was in. She hoped that it led to waking up and not to the 'other side.' She closed her eyes and when she tried to open them, they wouldn't budge. Then, she listened to the sounds around her. A beeping was to her left and breathing from another person to her right. She tried opening her eyes again. They cracked and she saw a white ceiling overhead. Her heart jumped in her chest. She was alive!

She tried to force her eyes open again and it worked this time. She looked without turning her head, unsure of whether or not it would cause pain. She noticed the monitors and the wires next to her and attached to her. She felt a hand in hers. She looked down to see Abby asleep, holding her hand. Jenny smiled, she was back! She then noticed two figures at the door. It was Ducky and Gibbs. She decided to play a trick on them and closed her eyes quickly.

Gibbs walked up next to the forensic scientist. He put a hand on her shoulder.

"Abs, time to wake up," Gibbs said. Abby mumbled something incoherent. Gibbs smirked at her. Abby opened her eyes and sat up. She kept her hand in Jenny's.

"What's up?" she asked.

"You need to go back to the hotel. Go get some decent sleep," Gibbs said. Abby shook her head causing her pigtails to bounce.

"I wanna stay here. I thought we established this. I'm not leaving until she's awake!" Abby said.

Jenny heard the Goth's tirade and decided to give up her façade and opened her eyes again, this time with ease. Jenny grinned.

"Abby," Jenny said hoarsely. Abby jumped at the mention of her name.

"Jenny! You're awake! Are you feeling alright? Any pain, nausea? Are you hungry, thirsty?" Abby said. Jenny smiled at her.

"Breathe, I'm fine," she said, her voice stronger. Abby took a few deep breaths. Jenny squeezed Abby's hand gently. Abby smiled.

Jenny studied the people in her room. All looked exhausted. She felt touched, but worried that they haven't slept well and wondered what number of cups of coffee Gibbs was on.

"See, Abs, she's awake. Now, go catch up on some sleep," Gibbs said with a smirk. Abby looked at Gibbs and back to Jenny.

"It's okay, Abby. I'll be here when you get back," Jenny said with a smile. Abby smiled to Jenny and gave her a smile hug, trying to be as gentle as possible. Jenny felt better now that she had gotten the hug from Abby.

"I'll come back later. If that's okay with you," Abby said. Jenny gave a small nod. Abby looked to Gibbs who gave her cheek a kiss. She left to go to the hotel.

"Well, my dear, you gave us quite a scare," said Ducky going to Jenny's other side, "How are you feeling?"

Jenny looked over her body and moved her fingers and wiggled her toes. She felt a little pain from her arm and shoulder, but her stomach felt fine.

"I'm fine," she replied. Gibbs shook his head. Jenny's eyes flickered to him, "What?"

"No need to lie, Jen," Gibbs said, "If you're hurting, let us know."

"I'm fine, Jethro, really," Jenny said. She went to resituate herself and hissed when pain shot through her shoulder. "Okay, a little sore, happy?"

Gibbs smirked as Jenny rolled her eyes at him. Ducky checked her wounds to make sure they were fine.

"I'll let the nurse know that you're awake and see if they could give you anything for pain," Ducky said. Jenny nodded and he left.

She looked over to Gibbs and studied his face. It was filled with worry, concern, and guilt again.

"Jethro, I'm fine, really I am," Jenny said.

"I almost lost you, Jen," Gibbs said softly.

"But you didn't. I'm still here," Jenny replied.

"Why didn't you tell me you were sick when I asked?" Gibbs questioned. Jenny looked down.

"I was told that at the time the tumor was inoperable. That all that I could do was to act like nothing was wrong and to continue on with my life," Jenny replied, "I couldn't tell you because you would hover and worry which would make it difficult to act normally."

"I told them to try and operate on you. They said that it may take more than one surgery, but they think they could get it all," Gibbs told her. Jenny looked into his eyes and saw that that decision was rather difficult for him to make, especially since she was in a weakened state.

"If they had told me that, I would've said the same thing, Jethro," Jenny said, "You did make the right choice." Gibbs caught onto those words.

"You heard me?" he asked. She nodded.

"I heard everything," she said with a smile, "And for the record, Jethro, I still love you too."

Gibbs looked at Jenny and grinned. He leaned over the bed rail and captured her lips with his. The love from both of them radiated to each other. Their hearts beat wildly. This was a feeling that neither of them wanted to end.

A/N: Like it? Hate it? Let me know.


	5. Investigation

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. I rewrote this chapter 4 times and this is what I came up with. I hope you guys like it!  
**

Tony, Ziva, and McGee had been debriefed on what they knew by the LA field office and then made their way to the hospital where Jenny was. They exited the elevator and walked to the nurses' station. The nurse looked up and Tony gave one of his charming smiles.

"Hey there, I'm Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, but you can call me Tony," Tony said turning on his charm. Ziva rolled her eyes at his attempt to flirt with the nurse.

"Hello, may I help you?" the nurse asked, seemingly unfazed by Tony trying to flirt. Tony's charming smile became a small grin and he turned to glare at Ziva and McGee who were trying, and failing, to stifle their laughter.

"We are looking for Jenny Shepard's room," Tony said sullenly. The nurse quirked an eyebrow, it was unusual that a patient get this many visitors.

"Are you family?" she asked. Tony looked to Ziva and McGee and then to the nurse and nodded. "Uh-huh. How exactly are you related to the patient?"

"Jenny is our…" Ziva started when Tony interrupted with, "She's our mother." The nurse raised her eyebrows in disbelief and that was when McGee said, "We were all adopted." The nurse nodded.

"In that case, your father is in there with her as is your grandfather. They should be expecting you then. Room 247," the nurse said pointing down the hall.

The trio walked down the hall to Jenny's room. Tony knocked on the door.

* * *

Ducky had come back from retrieving the nurse and she'd given Jenny some pain medication for her wounds. They sat there as Jenny told them about what happened before the shooting and who she thought was behind it. Gibbs looked at her.

"You should've let us help you, Jen. You didn't have to do that alone," Gibbs said. Jenny looked at him and smiled.

"I wasn't alone, Jethro, Mike was with me," she replied. Gibbs rolled his eyes. That was when a knock on the door sounded. Gibbs looked at Jenny. "Come in," she said.

The door opened and Tony, Ziva, and McGee filed into the room. Gibbs stood and looked at his team.

"What are you doing here?" he asked. They all stopped where they were and faced him. Then they began to talk all at once. Gibbs whistled and they shut up. "Ziva?" he said.

"We were processing the crime scene when Assistant Director Vance came up to us and said that the LA field office would handle the investigation," Ziva reported.

"And you just let him?" Gibbs asked snippily. Tony stepped forward.

"What would you have us do, Boss? Fight with the Assistant Director over jurisdiction?" Tony asked. Gibbs glared at Tony.

"That's exactly what I would have you do, DiNozzo!" Gibbs said loudly.

"Agent Gibbs," said Jenny in her Director voice. Gibbs turned to face Jenny.

"That is enough," Jenny said and lied back against her pillows. Gibbs walked next to her and sat in the chair he designated as his.

"How are you feeling Director?" Ziva asked. Jenny smiled at the Mossad officer.

"I'm fine. Thank you, Ziva," Jenny replied. Gibbs shook his head. Jenny shot a glare at him.

"What do we do now, Boss?" Tony asked, "We have no investigation."

"The hell we don't," Gibbs growled, "We are continuing with our own to find who was after Je…Director Shepard. Got that?" They all nodded.

"McGee, go to the hotel, Abby's there, you and her go over the photos, identify the shooters. DiNozzo, Ziva, take Ducky and examine the bodies," Gibbs ordered.

"On it Boss," they said. Tony looked to Jenny who nodded and he turned and walked out of the room. McGee looked at Gibbs and then Jenny and followed Tony. Ziva stood there for a moment.

"Something on your mind, Ziva?" Gibbs asked. Ziva looked at Jenny again, then to Gibbs, and then to Jenny again.

"You are not fine, Director," Ziva stated. Jenny looked at the officer. She knew better than to try to fool Ziva who was quite observant.

"I will be Ziva. In time," Jenny replied. Ziva nodded and looked to Gibbs and turned to leave.

"Let us know if you need anything," Ziva said and left the room. Gibbs sat back in his chair and looked at Jenny who left out a huff.

"I know Ziva suspects something is up, but do you think that the others noticed?" Jenny asked. Gibbs shook his head.

"You'll be fine Jen," Gibbs said. Jenny nodded and settled into her pillows.

* * *

Abby arrived at the hotel in no time, but she knew she wouldn't be able to sleep until the case was solved. She pulled her laptop out and delved into the case trying to find anything that pointed to who would want Director Shepard dead. Before she knew it, a knock sounded at the door.

"Who is it?" Abby asked.

"It's me," came McGee's voice. Abby opened the door to find him standing there.

"What's up Timmy? Is the Director…?" she started, but McGee shook his head.

"She's fine, Abs. Gibbs wanted me with you to examine the crime scene photos. He thought another pair of eyes couldn't hurt," McGee said, "Vance took over and Gibbs wants us to run our own investigation under the radar."

"Why'd he do that?" Abby asked as she yawned. McGee noticed the yawn.

"Abby, have you slept at all?" McGee asked. Abby shook her head. "You need to sleep. I'll start looking through the photos. You look exhausted," McGee said.

"I can't sleep Timmy! Not while someone may be after the Director! I have to find them and help you guys stop him or her before they try again!" Abby said rapidly.

"You can barely keep your eyes open!" McGee shot back. Abby shook her head again.

"I'm fine. The Director needs me to work this so that she can be safe!" Abby exclaimed.

"Abby, you are no good to anybody if you mess up because you're so tired. Don't make me call Gibbs," McGee threatened. Abby shook her head again.

"Fine, I'll try to sleep," Abby caved. She sat on the bed and pulled her boots off and her pigtails out. She laid under the covers and as soon as her head hit the pillow, she was asleep. McGee smiled at her and kissed her head then got to work sifting through the photos, hoping that this would be solved quickly and without anyone else getting hurt.

* * *

**A/N: So, there it is. Love it? Hate it? Want more? Leave me a review!**


	6. The Past

**Disclaimer: Man, I asked for the rights to NCIS, and they said no. Therefore, I don't own anything. :(**

**A/N: I hope you like it! Thank you for the reviews, alerts, and favorites! They help me to write! Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Jenny lay resting against her pillows when a thought occurred to her. She opened her eyes and looked over at Gibbs who noticed that she was staring at him. He could practically feel her gaze.

"What's on your mind, Jen?" he asked. Jenny thought for a moment.

"I've heard you have to be family to get into this unit. Seeing as how none of us are related how was everyone able to get into my room?" she asked. Gibbs smirked at her.

"Well, honey, I thought you would remember your husband, my father, and our children," he said sarcastically. Jenny looked at him as she thought about it and her eyes flashed with realization.

"You didn't?" she asked. Gibbs grinned like a Cheshire cat.

"Abby's idea, if you recall," he said. Jenny thought back to the many times the young scientist referred to them as 'Mommy' and 'Daddy.' Jenny smiled.

"So, dear husband of mine," she said in a joking manner, "How have the children behaved?" Gibbs chuckled at her.

"Fine, Jen, just fine," he replied. Jenny grinned. Although, calling him her husband sounded really good. She sat back against her pillows again and thought about what their future would be like, whether they would get back together if she survived the surgery later that day.

She decided to go through with it as she knew that she had a solid support system behind her. She lay there thinking of the numerous possibilities that were just out of reach if the surgeons were able to remove the tumor and it were to never to return. She hoped that would be the case because she really wanted to start again with Gibbs. She didn't want to leave him, again. That lead her to think about the day she left him on the plane. She kissed him one last time, laid her coat in the seat, grabbed her luggage, and left the plane, never looking back. Not a waking moment goes by that she doesn't regret that foolish moment. If her vengeance hadn't been so great, she knew that they would've had a family by now. They would be happy.

Gibbs sensed her berating herself. He took her hand in his and stroked her wrist gently.

"Jenny, stop blaming yourself," he said. She looked at him, silent tears rolling down her cheeks.

"We…we could've," she choked, but her sobs took over. Gibbs got up from his chair and sat down on the bed next to her. He reached up and wiped her tears away with his fingers. He ran them down her cheek. Leaning forward, he put his forehead against hers.

"Jen, it's the past. Time to start over," he said and leant in and captured her lips with his. She raised her good arm and grasped the back of his head to deepen the kiss. The feel of his lips against hers made her have a euphoric feeling. She poured her love, regret, and desire for a new start into the kiss.

He loved feeling her lips against his. The taste, the smell, they were invigorating. He felt the passion behind it, the love, the desire, and a tinge of the regret she felt for leaving him so long ago. He ran his fingers through her red hair. As the kiss ended, he pulled back and cupped her face between her hands.

"I forgave you for that a long time ago, Jen," he murmured and kissed her forehead. A few more tears fell, but he kissed those away as well. He leaned up.

"Get some rest. You have a few more hours until your surgery and I don't want you to go in there tired," he said softly. She nodded and laid back against her pillows once more.

"I love you, Jethro," she said softly as she drifted off to sleep.

"I love you too, Jen, more than you know," he said. He sat back in his chair and held her hand while she slept as they waited the time for her surgery to come. He hoped his team was making some progress in the case and that Jenny's life was no longer at risk.

* * *

Tony and Ziva went over everything they could and joined McGee and Abby later to compare notes. They sat around the small table in the hotel room with papers and photos scattered everywhere. McGee had a laptop in his lap and looking through other photos when he came upon the one the Director took at the funeral of a blonde.

"Abby, who is this?" McGee asked turning the computer to show Abby. Abby examined the photo and looked back to the others.

"The Director wanted me to run her photo, but I never got the chance. I mean, with her getting shot and her being in a coma, I didn't have time," Abby said. She took the laptop from McGee and ran the photo through every database before a ding went off and she pulled up a file on the woman.

"She's Russian, Svetlana is her name, but she goes by Natasha in this country," said Abby, "She's a spy and there is a NCIS case that mentions her name." She clicked the keys and opened the file. She read through the file and her eyes got wider as she read.

"Abby, what is it?" asked Tony. Abby stopped reading and looked up to Tony.

"The Director was supposed to terminate her in one of her ops. In the op, Decker was to terminate a person, she another, and…and…," Abby trailed off. McGee took the computer from her and read over it.

"Gibbs was to terminate someone as well," he said in a state of shock. Tony and Ziva looked at the two and then to each other. What have their bosses done in their past?

Abby looked up to the others and took the computer back from McGee before reading on.

"She was the lover to the one that Gibbs confirmed as terminated. That would be why she went after the Director. She wants to avenge her lover. Oh God, the Director's still in danger!" Abby exclaimed. Tony pulled out his phone and hit his speed dial.

_"Yeah, Gibbs," _came Gibbs voice.

"Boss, Jenny's in danger," Tony said.

_"How?"_ Gibbs asked, concern etching his tone.

"Russian spy named Svetlana; she's the one behind it all. The one who sent those men to kill Jenny and if she finds out that Jenny's alive she may try again," Tony reported.

_"DiNozzo, we're gonna take shifts. Me and McGee, you and Ziva. Send McGee here, Jenny's is about to go into surgery. Svetlana won't be able to attack there, but after her surgery she will be vulnerable," _Gibbs said, his voice full of worry and newfound determination.

"You got it Boss," Tony replied and disconnected the call. He looked to his teammates. "Boss wants me and Ziva and you and him to take shifts in guarding the Director. She's fixing to go into surgery. McGee, he wants you back there ASAP. Ziva and I will stay here and try, with Abby's help, to track Svetlana's movements," Tony said in his 'Boss' voice. McGee gathered things and headed to the hospital. Abby, Ziva, and Tony sat around the laptop and started to map out places and other areas where Svetlana may be hiding. They hoped that the Director would okay and that Svetlana was gone.

* * *

She pulls into the hospital entrance. Parking her car, she pulled her purse into her lap. Inside the bag lay a 9mm pistol with a silencer attached. She prepared herself. She stepped out of the car and faced the entrance doors.

She whispered to herself, "This is for you Anatoly, my love."

She slung her purse across her shoulder and headed into the hospital. Her mind set to terminate the lover of the man who killed her precious Anatoly. The doors opened and she stepped inside.

* * *

**A/N: Normally I don't put cliffhangers, but this seemed like a good place as any to stop. I hope you enjoyed! Let me know in a review! **


	7. Unwelcomed Visitor

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own them. I just play with them and give them back.**

**A/N: The response I got from the last chapter made me more anxious to put this next one up. I hope I did it some justice. Thank you all for the wonderful reviews as well as the favorites and the alerts. I'm glad to see people enjoying this story. And without further ado...**

* * *

Jenny woke up as Gibbs hung up from Tony. Before they could talk a nurse entered the room.

"Okay, Jenny, we are get you ready for your surgery," said the nurse as she disconnected the monitors and hung the IV bag from the bed. As the nurse unlocked the wheels of the bed, Jenny looked at her.

"Could you give us a moment?" Jenny asked. The nurse nodded, locked the bed again and stepped out. "What's going on, Jethro?" she asked Gibbs. He scrubbed a hand down his face.

"Abby identified the female from your photo that you took at Decker's funeral," Gibbs said. Jenny raised her eyebrows.

"And?" she asked, not liking where this was going. He looked at her softly and concern touching his cobalt eyes.

"It's Svetlana, Jen. She's come back, but my team and I are prepared. All you need to worry about is getting through the surgery and your recovery. We have it under control," he answered.

She looked down at her hands and then back to him.

"I trust you, Jethro. I'll be fine. I love you," she said softly. He gave her a smile and kissed her.

"I'll be here when you get back, Jen. I love you too," he replied. He nodded to the nurse standing at the door. The nurse walked in, unlocked the wheels and rolled the bed towards the pre-op room.

* * *

Gibbs was standing in the operation waiting room when McGee came in. Gibbs kicked himself off the wall he was leaning against and met up with his junior agent.

"Hey boss. Have you heard anything about how the surgery is going?" asked McGee. Gibbs shook his head.

"You stay here. I'm going for coffee," he said gruffly and walked off. McGee took one of the chairs near the operating room doors.

He scanned the area he was sitting in, keeping a good vigil. The room was a light lavender with light blue chairs spread out. There were small tables with lamp on them. The room itself seemed melancholy. He looked to the photos on the wall. One was of a beach, the waves lapping at the sand and a breeze seemingly blowing through the trees. Another was of Italy at night, a picture looking over the vast city of Rome. The last was of the Eiffel Tower at night. He smirked at that one, knowing that his bosses had a past in Paris. He heard the waiting room doors open and a blonde stepped in.

She was about 5'6 and she strutted with vigor. McGee felt he knew her from somewhere; the intense feeling of Déjà vu was overwhelming as he wracked his memory to place the woman. That was when he realized just who the woman was. He withdrew his weapon from the holster. He leveled the Sig, aiming for the woman's chest.

"Federal agent, freeze," he ordered. She stopped where she was and looked at the man before her. She smirked and withdrew her own weapon. They were at a standoff and McGee was hoping that he could talk her into coming quietly. He looked at her.

"I am going to kill that woman, and then I will kill the man," said Svetlana, her Russian accent thick.

"I can't let you do that, Svetlana," he said tightening his grip on his Sig. She chuckled at him.

"You are but a boy. Do you think you can really stop me?" she asked. She tightened her trigger finger and took aim carefully, prepared to kill the young man in front of her.

* * *

Gibbs had picked up one of the cups when a feeling hit him. His gut churned with worry. Something was off and he could feel it. He took off for the waiting area, hoping that he makes it before whatever it was went down.

He made his way down the hallway and looked into the waiting area through the glass. He saw McGee with his weapon drawn and then he saw her. McGee saw him, but she didn't Gibbs pulled his Sig from his holster and took aim at the back that the Russian's head. He hoped that she wouldn't pull the trigger before him, knowing full well that her aim was on target.

* * *

"I think we can talk it out," McGee said. He looked at the woman as she cocked her head to the side. That was when he noticed his boss at the door. He had his weapon on the woman as well.

She shifted slightly and a gunshot rang out. McGee closed his eyes and awaited the impact, but all that was to come was a slight burning sensation on his shoulder. He opened his eyes to see the woman on the floor, blood pooling around her and his boss standing over her. Gibbs looked up to McGee as he touched his shoulder. McGee pulled his hand back and saw his fingers had blood. She had grazed his shoulder when it should have been his heart.

"McGee, you ok?" Gibbs asked in a fatherly tone. He walked up to his agent and looked at the boy's shoulder.

"She…she just grazed me boss," McGee said, a little shocked at the events. Gibbs guided him to a chair and walked over to a cart in the hall. He took some gauze and put it on McGee's shoulder. The wound was bleeding, but he would be fine. Gibbs applied pressure to stop the bleeding. McGee winced at the pressure.

Security came through the doors of the waiting room.

"Everything okay in here?" asked one of them. Gibbs flashed his badge and nodded.

"Everything's under control," he replied. Gibbs pulled his cell out and dialed Tony.

_"DiNozzo,"_ Tony answered.

"Tony, Svetlana was here. She's dead. She grazed McGee, but he'll be fine. Jenny's still in surgery. Need the LA medical examiner to come get the body," Gibbs said.

_"On it Boss,"_ Tony replied and hung up. Gibbs then dialed Ducky.

"Hello," Ducky said.

"Duck, need you in the operation waiting area. McGee needs medical," Gibbs said and hung up. McGee looked at his boss.

"I'm fine. It's just a scratch. I'm going to go back to the hotel and shower. I'll bandage it there," he said. Gibbs shook his head.

"No, McGee, you're gonna let Ducky check you out and then you can go," Gibbs said. McGee sighed and nodded, knowing that his boss left no room for argument.

* * *

Tony filled in Abby and Ziva on what happened and they left for the hospital. Tony drove, Ziva was in the passenger seat, and Abby was in the back. As soon as they got to the hospital, Abby was out of the car and heading to the waiting area.

"Abs, they're fine," Tony called after her, "Wait up." He and Ziva jogged to catch up with the Goth. Tony linked his arm with Abby's.

They walked into the waiting area to find techs swarming the scene and a stretcher containing the body was being rolled out. Abby spotted Ducky, Gibbs, and McGee. She ran over to Gibbs and hugged him.

"I'm so glad you're okay!" she exclaimed, "Timmy, what happened?" She sat down next to McGee and wrapped her arm around him.

"It's fine Abby. Just a scratch," McGee replied. Ducky nodded to confirm what McGee said. Abby nodded and looked to Gibbs.

"Have you heard anything about Jenny yet?" Abby asked. Gibbs shook his head.

"It may be a while, Abs," said Gibbs. Abby nodded and sat back in her chair. She took McGee's hand and held it.

"I'm really glad you guys are okay," said Abby. Gibbs smiled. He walked over and sat down next to her. They waited to hear the news and hoped that surgery goes well and that Jenny would make a full recovery.

* * *

**A/N: Well, do you guys like it? Do you want more? Leave me a review! **


	8. Memory

**Disclaimer: Nope, don't own. **

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! I hope you like it! Props to 1kiko and to livsgirl for some ideas I used! You guys are awesome! Thank you for the reviews and everything! Enjoy!**

* * *

It was hours later when Jenny was rolled out of surgery and back into her room. Dr. Matthews came out to speak to Gibbs. He noticed the others standing there.

"Do you want to go someplace private?" he asked. Gibbs looked at the team who stood together behind him.

"No, they're family. They need to know," Gibbs said. He turned back to the doctor who had a confused look on his face. Gibbs smirked and said, "They're my kids and that's their mother." He heard Abby chuckled behind him and knew that Tony would say something later about that. The doctor nodded.

"Uh-huh, well, we got what we could find out, but there may be more there. We need to keep a close eye on her and make sure that we got everything," said Dr. Matthews, "When she wakes up, she may have some memory loss, but we won't know how much until she is awake. That is just temporary and should go away in a few days. If you guys need anything let me or one of the nurses know and we will try to accommodate you as best we can." Gibbs shook the doctor's hand.

"Thank you, Dr. Matthews," Gibbs said. He turned to his team and indicated they could follow him into the room to see Jenny. They all followed him in and he sat in his chair next to Jenny. Abby went to the other side and grasp Jenny's hand.

Jenny lay there with a bandage on her head. She didn't look herself. They had to cut her hair to operate and now she didn't look like the woman they came to know and love. Gibbs hated that they did that, but he didn't care as long as it meant she would be healthy again. He settled in the chair.

"Guys, you go get some rest. I'll stay with her. I'll call if she wakes up," Gibbs said after a few minutes. They had all had a busy day and the team showed it, but Gibbs showed it more. Abby was the one who was brave enough to speak.

"Gibbs, you haven't had a decent night's sleep since you got here. You need some rest too, and sleeping in that hospital chair isn't enough. I'm sure you're sore. Go with them and I'll stay," she said. Gibbs smirked at the Goth's boldness. None of the others would've thought to suggest that. She gave him one of the looks she gives when she thinks she's won and he knew that she would stand her ground about him taking care of himself. He shook his head. She gave him one of her glares.

"Gibbs, you're no good to Jenny if you have a bad back from sleeping in that chair! Go with the others and I will call as soon as there is any change," Abby said firmly. He had to admire her tenacity. She would stick to her guns until he caved and he knew that.

The others just stood back and watched the exchange between their boss and their beloved coworker, wondering who would be the first to cave. When Gibbs went to shake his head again, he was stopped by a groan that sounded from the bed. Jenny was stirring and starting to wake up.

* * *

She blinked her eyes to clear her vision and was met with the sight of Abby in her face. She felt confused as to the situation that was going on around her. She looked and saw that not only was Abby there, but three others, Ducky, and Gibbs. She recognized only two out of the six people in the room.

"What's going on? Where am I?" she asked. Abby ran her thumb over Jenny's hand and smiled at her.

"You're in the hospital. I was trying to get Gibbs to go home so that he can get some actual rest," Abby replied as her eyes flickered to him. He gave her a look and she looked back to Jenny.

"Okay, but…um…who are you?" she asked and looked at the others, "Who are they?" The team and Abby had a puzzled look on her face and then remembered that the doctor said she would have some temporary memory loss.

"I'm Abby, that's Tony, McGee, and Ziva. We're Gibbs' team," Abby replied softly. Jenny still looked confused as she looked around at them and then settled her gaze on Gibbs.

"Jen, you okay?" Gibbs asked. She looked at him. She noticed that he had aged, that he wasn't as young as he was.

"What year is it, Jennifer? Do you know?" Ducky asked. He knew about the memory loss, but he wanted to be sure how far back it was and hopefully it would dissipate as time went on. She looked at everyone again and then back to Ducky.

"1998," she replied, "Gibbs and I were in a training session and I blacked out then I woke up here," she replied, "I was fixing to tell him about the…the…the…" She trailed off and gazed down at her body when shock and realization hit her. The child she was fixing to tell Gibbs about was gone and that was why she was in the hospital. Tears fell down her cheeks as she looked at Gibbs and to the others and back to Gibbs.

"About what, Jen?" he asked. He looked at her and knew what was wrong. The realization hit him when she had spoken of the training session. It was nine years ago and the pain would be just as bad today as it had been back then. He wondered if she would relive it as bad as she had then.

She looked at Gibbs, studying his face again, trying to read his expression. She looked down towards her stomach and then closed her eyes. The pain she was feeling was unbearable and she began to sob.

Abby wrapped her arms around Jenny and held her. Jenny stiffened a bit at the sudden warmth that was wrapping around her and then she softened and wrapped her arms around the younger woman.

"Jenny, what is it?" Abby asked softly. Jenny sobbed again.

"It's gone," she said, "Our baby is…is…gone." She began sobbing again. Abby's eyes went wide for a moment. Gibbs and Jenny would've had a child._ 'She thinks she's miscarried,'_ Abby thought. Abby just held Jenny. She knew that the pain the woman must be feeling would be so strong.

The team was confused and in a state of shock. They all knew that their bosses had a past, but they never expected what the woman laying there just said.

Ziva looked to Gibbs as he looked at her as if asking if it were true. He nodded and her gaze softened as she looked to the woman she thought of as a mother.

Tony stood still after he heard what she said. He couldn't believe his ears.

McGee just looked as if he was three cans short of a six-pack. He didn't know what to think.

Ducky knew about the lost child and he knew that the pain was going to be worse the second time around. He looked to his colleague and indicated the hallway. Gibbs got up and followed the older man out. He hoped that she would remember soon because he didn't want her to leave again like she did a year after she told him. He hoped and prayed that things would go back to normal again.

* * *

**A/N: Shocking right? Want to read more? Review! **


	9. Disscusion and Secrets

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS.**

**A/N: I'm sorry that it took so long to update, but writers' block is getting to me. I know this is kind of short, but I felt that it should end where it did. I hope you like it! Thank you for the reviews, alerts, and favorites! They keep me going!**

* * *

Gibbs and Ducky stepped out and stood just outside the door with it closed.

"What, Duck? I need to be in there with Jen," Gibbs said.

"I know Jethro. It appears that the surgery had affected her memory as the doctor predicted. I just hope it is short-term, but she thinks she has just lost the child you two had together. You need to explain what is going on to the others so they can help," replied Ducky.

Gibbs ran hand over his face. He hated dredging up the past and didn't want to do it again. The last time his past came back to haunt him he quit NCIS for three months. He looked at his elder friend and colleague.

"I know Duck. It's difficult to bring it up again and you know how I feel about bringing up the past, but if you think it will help Jen I'll do it," Gibbs said. Ducky nodded and both men reentered the room.

* * *

Abby was still comforting Jenny, hugging her tightly and whispering soothing comments in her ear. Jenny sobbed into the young Goth's shoulders as the others look on in disbelief at what had been said.

Ziva looked over to Tony who looked at her. The questions lingered between their gazes and the guilt over almost losing Jenny was there too. He touched her hand gently and she gave him a small smile.

Ducky and Gibbs came back in and both men looked at Jenny being held in Abby's arms as she sobbed. Gibbs felt like taking Jenny into his arms, hoping that that would make her pain go away and she would have her memory back. He knew that wasn't possible. He looked to his team and indicated that they wait for him in the hallway. The two agents and the assassin nodded and left the room to await instructions. Gibbs looked over at Abby. He knew that he would be best to leave her there to comfort Jenny, but she needed to hear this too. He sighed and looked at Ducky who stepped to Abby and Jenny.

"Abigail, Jethro needs to talk to you with the others. I'll stay with Jennifer," Ducky said softly. Abby looked to the elderly man with tear filled eyes and to Gibbs as well. She leaned into Jenny's shoulder and whispered to her, "I'll be back. Gibbs wants to talk. Okay?" Jenny nodded slightly and Abby squeezed her one last time before letting Ducky take over. Abby looked on as she felt she was going to cry herself. Gibbs threw his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close. He kissed her forehead as they headed to the hallway.

* * *

With the door closed, Gibbs turned to his team as they looked to him.

"What Jenny said in there is true. The part about the baby," Gibbs said. He looked to them as they absorbed the information. "We were getting ready for a training session and that's when she told me she was pregnant. I was happy as was she, but then a couple months later she began to bleed a lot and we found that she had lost the baby. She was as devastated as she is now. That is one of the reasons she left me," Gibbs said. The painful memories filled his head and his heart felt so heavy that he was sure that it would break again. He looked to the team again. They had expressions of sadness, shock, and sympathy on their faces, even Ziva. Abby was on the brink of breaking down in tears and Gibbs felt that too. He wrapped her in a tight hug. Abby couldn't hold back anymore and let the dam down. The tears came as did the sobs.

"Boss," said Tony, "We…um…we…" He really didn't know what to say. Gibbs looked over to the man and nodded as he knew what Tony was trying to say.

"Gibbs, we are here and we want to help in every way we can," said Ziva. Gibbs offered a small smile to Ziva. McGee nodded in agreement as did Tony. At that moment, Gibbs felt so proud and thankful to have his team, his family there with him. He knew that they would do everything humanly and inhumanly possible to help him and Jenny.

Abby withdrew from the hug and wiped her eyes of the tears she had shed. Her sobs dissolved into sniffles and she looked to the man she had come to love as a father.

"We will help Mommy in remembering as best we can," she said. Gibbs smiled at her and signed 'my girl' on her cheek. She smiled and signed 'I love you' to him. Normally this would annoy the others, mainly Tony, but they knew that it was something special the two shared and they needed that extra step to comfort one another.

"Where do we start?" Tony asked. Gibbs looked to his senior field agent, the man he had come to love as a son.

"As soon as possible. We should take it easy one her today and start with the simple stuff today and do the painful stuff tomorrow," Gibbs said, "She's been through enough today." The others nodded in agreement and they all entered the room, ready to help their beloved Director/Mother to remember everything and to help ease the pain of her past.

* * *

**A/N: I am in the process of working on the next chapter. If you loved this chapter and want more let me know! It's great to get feedback from my wonderful audience! **


	10. Bedtime and Hopes

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS.**

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews! They are like Caf-Pow! to Abby for me! Please enjoy this next chapter!**

* * *

They walked into the room again to find Jenny had fallen asleep from crying so much. Ducky was in the chair beside her, holding her hand and regaling one of his stories from the past. Gibbs cleared his throat and Ducky stopped and turned in his chair to the others.

"Everyone go to the hotel. Get some sleep and we will start everything tomorrow," Gibbs said to his team. Abby looked at him with a stern look.

"I don't need to sleep. I'm fine. You need to go get a decent night's sleep," Abby said. Gibbs shook his head with a smirk. "Don't shake your head at me. You and I both know that you probably haven't slept well for the past few days. You need to at least try," she tried again.

"Abs, I'm fine sleeping here. I promise. Now, go back to the hotel with the others and get some rest and we will see you tomorrow," Gibbs said to her with a hand on her shoulder. Abby finally caved and nodded. She wrapped Gibbs in a tight hug and went to Jenny's bedside and kissed the woman's forehead.

"We'll be back tomorrow, Jenny. Sleep good and try to remember," Abby said. Gibbs smiled as she said those words and he ushered them out the door. He turned back to face his love, worried that she may never remember the rekindled flame that was reignited hours before her surgery. He hoped that she would so that everything would, for once, fall into place as it should. He dropped into his chair and watched Jenny sleep, soon to fall asleep to the sound of her breathing and the beating on her heart monitor.

* * *

Jenny lay there asleep. She heard the woman, Abby, whisper for her to try to remember. She tried hard, but it was difficult. She did remember that she and Jethro had an assignment in Paris and that is where she left him. She'd heard that he had started a new team, but the rest was a blur. She hoped it would come back to her and, somehow, she knew that those people were going to help her every step. She knew that she could trust them. She turned and fell into a deeper slumber and dreamed.

* * *

The others had all taken one car back to the hotel. Tony was driving, Ducky took the passenger seat, and Abby was in the back between Ziva and McGee who each had a window seat. Abby leaned her head on McGee's shoulder. Thoughts kept running through her head as she worried that Gibbs may hurt himself while trying to stay with Jenny full-time. She knew he wasn't sleeping well and she knew that he wouldn't leave Jenny at any costs. She just hoped that Gibbs wouldn't push his limits too much and that he knew that they were there for him. She was very antsy about the whole situation.

"We're coming right back tomorrow Abs," McGee said softly. He knew she was worrying about Jenny and Gibbs. "Gibbs will be fine," he whispered. Abby sighed and nodded.

Tony looked into the rearview mirror. He saw Ziva looking out at the surroundings they passed by and he saw Abby leaning on McGee who was murmuring in her ear. He knew Abby was incredibly worried and that she would be worried until they were back with Jenny and Gibbs tomorrow. He looked to his passenger who, like Ziva, looked out the window.

"Ducky, do you think she will remember?" Tony asked. Ducky turned to Tony.

"I don't know Anthony. I do hope so. She wouldn't be the same person if she didn't. Maybe we can hope that a good night's rest will help her thought processes and will increase her brain activity in remembering her past," Ducky replied. Tony nodded. He looked back to the others again and then back to the road.

They pulled into the hotel parking lot a short time later. They all bid each other good night. Ducky went to his room that he intended to share with Gibbs, but that hadn't happened. Abby and Ziva went to their room and then Tony and McGee went to theirs. They all hoped that tomorrow would be a little easier on Jenny and on them. They all hoped that she would remember them and the events that had lead up to this night. They all hoped for the best.

* * *

Gibbs was sleeping soundly until whimpering and groaning woke him from his slumber. He saw Jenny writhing in her bed. He hoped it wasn't a nightmare. She took her hand in his and rubbed his thumb over her knuckles.

"Jen," he whispered, "it's okay. You're okay. Sleep now." As soon as he spoke she quit moving and settled into the bed again.

He leaned back into his chair and looked at his watch. It was 0200 in the morning. He looked at Jenny again.

"Jen, please remember everything. Please remember that I still love you. Remember that we still love each other," he murmured softly, almost a prayer. He settled in his chair and fell asleep knowing that they were going to have a busy day ahead of them.

* * *

**A/N: Please leave me a review to tell me how I did! Thanks!**


	11. Flashbacks and Memory

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS!**

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews! I hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

The next morning Ziva was up at 0500, like always. She began getting ready for her morning run to clear her mind. She looked over to the sleeping Abby in the other bed. She knew that Abby had been emotionally drained from all that has happened as had the others. She hoped that Jenny would get better and remember them all. She left a note for Abby knowing that if she didn't that Abby would worry. She walked out the door and left for the nearest park to run.

* * *

Abby groaned as her phone alarm went off at 0800 and she got out of bed. She went to the bathroom to shower and to do her daily morning rituals. She came out as she was putting her hair into high pigtails and spotted the note Ziva had left.

_Abby,_

_ I have gone for my morning run. I should be back soon. Don't worry._

_Ziva_

Abby smiled at Ziva's thoughtfulness and continued getting ready for the day ahead.

* * *

As she was pulling her boots on, Ziva came into the room. Her hair was tied back in a braid.

"Good morning Abby," said Ziva. Abby looked to Ziva and smiled.

"Morning Ziva. How was your run?" she asked. Ziva nodded and said, "It was good. It gave me some time to think about things."

Abby nodded and buckled her last bootstrap. Ziva headed to the bathroom.

"Abby, why don't you call and wake the guys and I will take a shower so that we can get back to the hospital," said Ziva.

Abby cocked her head at the unusual behavior of the assassin before her and nodded. She knew she should keep an eye on her. She pulled her cell out and called McGee.

_"Hello,"_ came the groggy reply. "Hi Timmy! It's time to get up!" Abby said. McGee rolled over and groaned. "Come on McGee! Out of bed! Wake Tony. As soon as Ziva is done in the shower we are leaving. Now, get a move on!" Abby commanded.

McGee groaned again over the phone. _"Alright, Abs. We'll be ready_," he replied_, "Bye."_

"Bye," Abby said and hung up. She began to hum to herself and gathered some things that she had in her bag. Photos that she always carried. She hoped that they would help Jenny.

* * *

McGee put his phone down after Abby had hung up. He rolled over and got out of bed. He went to Tony and shook him.

"Tony, get up. Abby and Ziva are getting ready to leave. Let's go," McGee said. Tony groaned and rolled over to bury his face into the pillow.

"Another 5 minutes probie," Tony moaned. McGee let out a chuckle. "No Tony, come on. If you're not up soon I'm gonna get Abby to come wake you or better yet, Ziva," he said with a grin.

Tony jumped out of bed quickly. "Alright, I'm up! No need to do anything drastic," Tony said. McGee chuckled at Tony and went into the bathroom to do his morning duties.

After McGee had finished Tony did his ritual and the guys were ready as Ziva and Abby knocked on their door.

"Good morning!" Abby said as she hugged the boys. "Ducky has already left in his rental and is at the hospital. He says Gibbs is awake, but Jenny is still asleep," Abby reported. Tony nodded and they got into the car to go to the hospital.

* * *

Gibbs was up at 0600. He got up and stretched then kissed Jenny on the forehead before he left for coffee. When he got back Ducky was there watching Jenny as she slept. He walked in quietly.

"Hey Duck. How's it going?" Gibbs asked quietly. Ducky turned to him and smiled.

"Good morning Jethro. Has she done well overnight?" he asked. Gibbs nodded and then he remembered the nightmare.

"She did have a nightmare about 0200 this morning. That normal?" he asked. Ducky nodded.

"She is still reeling from the trauma. The nightmare was probably some of the processing that she was doing. It's very common," Ducky said. Gibbs nodded.

"I hope today is a better day than yesterday was," Gibbs said. Ducky nodded in agreement. The two men chatted for a few hours before Abby called to tell them that they were on their way, and not too much longer had she hung up they all walked into the room. Abby gave each man a morning hug and walked to Jenny's bedside. She thought Jenny looked like an angel asleep. Gibbs walked up next to Abby and put an arm around her waist. Abby leaned on Gibbs.

"I brought some pictures to show. Maybe they will help with her memory," Abby said to him softly.

"Maybe. I hope so," he said.

"Oh, I almost forgot, I brought her something," Abby said as she dug into her satchel and produced a small stuffed lioness. "I thought she might like it," Abby said with a grin.

Gibbs smiled at the young one and nodded. She looked at him with a question in her eyes and he nodded. She leaned over and whispered into Jenny's ear.

* * *

Jenny stirred and opened her eyes.

She looked around the room and saw that everyone from yesterday was there: Gibbs, Ducky, Abby, McGee, Tony, and Ziva. She smiled at Abby when Abby handed her the stuffed lioness.

"I was thinking it might make you feel better," said Abby. Jenny smiled at her and accepted the gift. She looked at the lioness and decided to call it _Nala _after The Lion King character. Jenny held it to her and looked at the people around her, trying hard to remember them and to remember what has happened that she is missing. Suddenly there was a flash and she saw that she and Ziva were in Egypt, Cairo to be exact. She remembered Ziva saving her life and her returning to NCIS after Kate's death. She at least remembered Ziva now, but the others she was still fuzzy on.

"What is it, Jen?" he asked. Jenny looked to Gibbs and another flash hit her. It was one of them meeting in MTAC after she had been made Director of NCIS. Then another one of her meeting the others at random times. She closed her eyes. This was so much to take in.

"I remember some things. I remember Cairo," she said looking to Ziva and back to Gibbs, "I remember Kate and I remember becoming Director, but after that is a blur. I'm trying." Gibbs put a hand on hers and smiled.

"It's okay. You're doing good. It's gonna take time," Gibbs said. Jenny nodded and hugged Nala close. Gibbs was glad that she remembered everyone, except that she doesn't remember him telling her that he loves her. He told himself to be patient even though that wasn't one of his virtues. Everyone was glad that she remembered some things, but there were some things they hoped would stay forgotten and others that should be remembered. They stood by her and smiled down to the woman. Jenny felt the excitedness and the comfort that the others were sending her. She hoped to remember everything soon. Abby was bouncing.

"Oh, oh, I brought some pictures for Jenny to look at!" she said as she reached in and pulled out her scrapbook. She handed it to Jenny and Jenny opened it to the first photo. It was one that was taken in the bullpen of all of them. It was shortly after the case with Chip going crazy. She flipped the page and saw one of her and Gibbs where they were on the balcony talking during the case with Zach. She flipped through many of the photos. Some things she recognized and some she didn't. Abby would step in and tell her who was who and when and where it was taken. Jenny came across another photo of her and Gibbs. That was when the next flash happened. It was of Gibbs telling her that he still loved her, that he wanted to be with her and that he wanted to try again. She felt the tears fall down her cheeks. She looked to Gibbs.

"Jethro, I love you," she said with a smile, "I remember everything now." Gibbs kissed her and the others danced at the joyfulness they felt. It was the best news they could've ever received! Jenny remembered! The family was content now that everything was getting back to normal.

"So, when can I get out of here?" Jenny asked. They all laughed.

"Hopefully soon, Jen," said Gibbs with a smile. He never felt happier than he did now.

Ducky stepped up. "Oh, I spoke to the doctor this morning and I got some good news. The tumor is gone completely and Jennifer is expected to make a full recovery!" he said with a big grin. Abby squealed in delight and hugged McGee. Ziva smiled very widely and Tony let out a whoop. They were vibrating with emotion.

"Yay, Mommy and Daddy are together again and Mommy is gonna be healthy!" Abby exclaimed as she let go of McGee. Everyone laughed at her. Now, the hard part was over and the good parts were well on their way. Soon Jenny would be released, they could all go home, and things would go right back to normal. They couldn't wait!

* * *

**A/N: I know it seems like the end, but it's not. I hope you liked it! Please leave a review! Abby hugs to everyone who does!**


	12. Home

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS.**

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews! I hope you guys like this chapter!**

* * *

Jenny gathered her things and put them in a bag that Abby bought her. She grabbed Nala and waited for Gibbs and the doctor to finish the paperwork. Abby was keeping her company. She tested the elder woman's memory to make sure nothing was forgotten again.

"Abby, I am fine. I don't need a pop quiz on the past every five seconds. I remember everything," Jenny said getting slightly annoyed with the questions the young woman would ask that seemed so stupid to her. Abby folded her arms across her chest and huffed.

"I'm just trying to help. I don't want you to forget again. Not anything, not ever," Abby pouted with her lower lip out. Jenny patted the bed beside her indicating for Abby to sit next to her. Abby flopped down and huffed again. Jenny wrapped her arm around the young woman's shoulders and put a hand on her arm.

"Abby, I understand that you are worried that I will forget everyone again and that I may go on a margarita safari like someone we both know because I couldn't handle the past, but I am fine. I'm okay with it. I remembered accepting what happened a long time ago and I am fine. Okay?" Jenny asked.

Abby nodded and uncrossed her arms and touched Jenny's hand. "You know what would be great now?" Jenny asked with a grin. Abby looked to her and shook her head.

"A great big Abby hug," Jenny said. Abby grinned real wide and accommodated Jenny's request. Jenny felt better after that knowing that Abby was secure in believing that she was okay.

"Jenny?" Abby spoke up.

"Hmm," Jenny responded. Abby looked to the redhead trying to formulate the question she wanted to ask. "Just ask, Abby," Jenny said noticing Abby's hesitation.

"Promise you won't get mad?" Abby asked. Jenny nodded making eye contact with her to be sure that Abby understood that she wouldn't. "Well, for one, I wanted to tell you that I do honestly think of you as a maternal figure, you know that, and, um, Gibbs is my paternal figure, does that…uh…that…mean that you and him are going to be together? I mean, you guys have already told each other that you loved each other and I see the way you guys look at each other and I know it's real and that I think you would be the one for him because you too are so compatible and you get along better than some of the couples I have ever met…" Abby rambled.

"Abby…" Jenny said, but Abby kept going, "I mean, you guys do have your own issues and argue sometimes and sometimes you tease each other and then…"

"Abby!" Jenny said finally getting the younger to stop with her rambling, "We will see how it goes, okay? I can't promise anything, but I think he may be the one for me. I know he loves me, but I'm not sure if he thinks I'm it for him. It will take time. Now, why don't you go see what is taking them so long to get me out of here." Abby grinned and nodded. She got up and flounced to the door.

"Abby," she turned to Jenny again," 'Mommy' loves you." Abby grinned and ran back to give her a hug and ran to find Gibbs to see what was taking so long.

* * *

Gibbs and the doctor looked over all the discharge papers and everything had been signed and filled out properly. He looked at the doctor.

"So, no strenuous activity and keep her stress levels low, that it?" Gibbs asked, anxious to get Jenny home to where she belonged. The doctor nodded and added, "She's clear to fly and I have a doctor over in DC who is read in on her case. He will be calling within a few days to make an appointment to see Jenny and make sure everything is going smooth." Gibbs nodded and stood. He and the doctor shook hands.

"Thank you, Dr. Matthews, for everything," Gibbs said with a small smile. The doctor offered Gibbs a smile in return.

"Just doing my job, Gibbs. I hope all goes well from here on. Good luck," Dr. Matthews said and he patted Gibbs shoulder and took off down the hallway. Gibbs stood straighter and walked to Jenny's room, so very ready to take her home. Abby met him in the hallway.

"Hey Gibbs, Jenny wanted to know if everything was done. She's ready to go and she's getting antsy in the room and she sent me to check and see if you guys were done and she could go…" Abby babbled and Gibbs grinned at her then said, "Abs. We're done. Jenny can go."

Abby bounced and clapped her hands, "Finally!" Gibbs shook his head at the young woman and they walked back to the room to tell Jenny the good news.

* * *

Jenny sat back against her pillows. She was resting her eyes when she heard the familiar shuffle of shoes and clomp of boots down the hallway. She opened her eyes and sat up as Gibbs and Abby entered the room.

"Well? Can I go now?" Jenny asked. Gibbs chuckled and Abby laughed at her and both nodded. Jenny got out of the bed and stretched a bit without trying to pull her stitches. Gibbs filled her in on the doctor's orders and she half-listened to him.

"Yeah okay, whatever, can we go now? I wanna go home," Jenny said. Gibbs shook his head at her and Abby grinned. She picked up Jenny's bag and slung it over her shoulder. Jenny was still clutching Nala as they all walked out of the room. Jenny felt giddy about going home finally, after being stuck at the hospital for so long.

* * *

They walked out the door to find Ziva, Tony, McGee, and Ducky standing next to a SUV that they had rented when they returned the car. Abby put Jenny's stuff in the back with the rest and stepped next to McGee.

"I thought you guys would've already left for home," said Jenny looking at the team. They all shook their heads. Ziva was the one to step up.

"We refused to leave a man behind, or in your case a woman," Ziva said.

"It wouldn't be right going home without you Direct…Jenny," said McGee.

"We got together or we don't go at all," said Tony. Jenny smiled at them all. Nothing could make her feel more proud nor happy at that very moment except maybe Jethro saying she was the one for him. The last, final woman he would want to marry. Jenny looked to Gibbs who smiled.

"Let's go home," said Jenny. They all cheered and got into the SUV. Home was calling their names.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked it! More to come! Leave a review please!**


	13. Talking

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS.**

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews! Here's the next chapter! **

* * *

The plane landed a few hours afterwards and the group split up at the terminal. Ducky headed to his place by himself, McGee took Abby home, and Tony took Ziva home while Gibbs attended to Jenny. They claimed their luggage and got into the car.

Jenny noticed that Gibbs wasn't driving her to her home, but to his. She looked over to him and raised her eyebrows at him questioningly.

"What?" he said, "I just want to make sure you abide by the doc's orders." Jenny rolled her eyes at him. She sat back and watched out the window as the scenery passed by and before too much longer they pulled into the driveway.

Gibbs got out of his side and went to Jenny's and opened the door for her before she had the chance. She got out of the car and headed for the trunk to grab her things, but Gibbs steered her towards the door.

"I'll get them, you go inside and then I'll get us some dinner," Gibbs said. Jenny grinned and nodded.

"Nice to see chivalry isn't dead," Jenny chuckled. Gibbs looked at her. "I'm kidding, Jethro. I'll be inside when you're ready." She walked up the walkway and went inside the house. Gibbs grabbed the bags and followed behind.

Once inside, Jenny took a seat on the couch and Gibbs took the bags upstairs. She got curious as to where she was going to sleep and followed him.

He put both bags in the master bedroom. Jenny looked at him and he didn't have to turn or even look at her to answer.

"I don't think you would like the guest room, and it's not like we haven't slept in the same bed before," he said. She chuckled softly.

"Well, I would hope to just sleep tonight. After the trip I just want to sleep for a month," Jenny said with a grin. Gibbs turned to her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Maybe I had other ideas, but I think those can be put on hold until you're healed a little more. Besides, the doctor said no strenuous activity," Gibbs replied, and before Jenny could retort he took over her lips. She wrapped her good arm around behind his head and deepened the kiss as she ran her fingers through his silver hair. They stayed that way until the need to breathe became unbearable.

"I love you, Jenny," Gibbs said softly. Jenny laid her head against his chest.

"I love you Jethro, more than my own life," she replied.

That statement threw him back to what Mike said about protecting him from Svetlana. He thought about how close he came to losing her, about how close his life would have no meaning yet again. That was when he decided it was time, but that it wasn't the place. He would do it when he knew it was the place. He knew that she was, without a doubt, the one for him. The one that he would refuse to leave ever again, and the one that would be his last. He heard her stomach growl.

"Let's get something to eat," Gibbs said.

Jenny nodded and placed her hand in his as they walked down the stairs. Jenny pondered over what he was thinking so deeply about upstairs in the room. She replayed the conversation and then the kiss and then she remembered her how much she loved him. She remembered that she was protecting him from Svetlana and she told Mike as much.

_'Mike must've told him,'_ she thought.

She wondered what all Mike told him. They walked into the living room and both took the couch.

"So, Chinese, pizza, or Mexican?" Gibbs asked. Jenny looked over the menus on the table and thought about what she may be hungry for.

"Chinese, sesame orange chicken with vegetable lo mien," Jenny said.

"Chinese it is then," he replied and picked up the phone to place the orders. Once he was finished Jenny looked over to him.

"What all did Mike tell you while I was out of it?" Jenny asked. Gibbs turned to look at her.

"What does it matter? It's over now," Gibbs replied. Jenny didn't feel too convinced with that response and Gibbs was wishing she would drop the subject.

"It does to me. Over or not, I want to know," Jenny said. Gibbs sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He leaned back into the couch.

"He told me that you were protecting me from Svetlana and that you still loved me," Gibbs muttered. Jenny looked at him and sighed.

"Is that why you said that you still loved me too? Would you have said it back had I told you earlier, before all this started?" she asked. Gibbs looked at her.

"Jenny, I have never stopped loving you. I've wanted to say it to you ever since you came back, but you didn't act as if you still did. I would've said it back had you'd told me sooner. Jenny, I've loved you since we met, even as you were a probie on my team and it hurt like hell when you left, but I have forgiven you for that long ago. I love you Jenny. You are my one," Gibbs said.

Jenny was taken aback. She has never heard Gibbs say so much at one time nor something so meaningful. She looked at her hands and then back to him. She snuggled into his chest and he wrapped an arm around her.

"Jethro, I am sorry that I left you like I did. The revenge had consumed me. I am so sorry I hurt you the way that I did and if I could take it back I would. I have often thought what would've happened if I didn't leave that day, if I hadn't been so overcome with vengeance. All I can say now is that it is my biggest mistake as well as my biggest regret. I do love you Jethro, as much as I did then and even more now," she said as tears streamed down her cheeks.

He felt his shirt getting wet and he lifted her chin to look her in the eyes. Tears were still falling and he wiped them away. He kissed her softly.

"Jenny, I told you I had forgiven you. There is no need for the regret and the apologies and you know how I feel about them. You aren't supposed to be stressing right now. Calm down and let's enjoy dinner," Gibbs said softly. She nodded and leaned against him.

Within a few minutes the doorbell rang and Gibbs answered it. He came back into the room with the food and set it on the table. Then he went to the kitchen and got them drinks. He went back into the room and set the glasses down. They ate in silence and after it all was finished Gibbs cleaned it up. Jenny began to yawn and tried to stretch without hurting herself.

"Come on Jen. Let's go to bed," Gibbs said. Jenny nodded and stood up.

They went up the stairs and entered the room. She gathered her nightgown and went to the bathroom to change and brush her teeth. After she was finished, Gibbs took his turn and then they both settled in the bed. Jenny on one side and Gibbs on the other, both felt awkward and Jenny moved next to Gibbs as Gibbs wrapped his arms around her. She sighed at the same time that he did. They both chuckled. She kissed him and said goodnight. He returned the sentiment and it wasn't long before they both drifted off to sleep, comfortable with each other's company.

* * *

**A/N: I hope it was good! Please let me know if it wasn't! More to come! **


	14. Stitches

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS.**

**A/N: I apologize if the medical items aren't correct. I hope you like it! Thank you for the reviews!  
**

It's been a couple weeks since that eventful day. Jenny was at the hospital with Gibbs. She was so excited to get her stitches removed, especially the ones from her head. She knew she already had hair growing back and that made her happy and even more it made Gibbs happy. They sat in the waiting area and Jenny's leg was bouncing. Gibbs put a hand on her knee to still her movement.

"Jen, it's going to be fine," Gibbs said. Jenny grinned at the man.

"I'm not nervous, Jethro, I'm ready to get this over with. That way I can finally shower instead of taking baths," Jenny said, "Sure, a bath is great every once in a while to loosen the knots in the muscles, but I prefer to shower." Gibbs smiled at the redhead and shook his head.

"Jen, how about we go to dinner later tonight?" Gibbs asked. Jenny looked over to him, her eyebrows raised.

"You're asking me on a date, Jethro?" she said with a grin. Gibbs nodded. "Sure," she replied. Gibbs grinned and then her name was called.

"You want me to go with you?" he asked. Jenny thought for a second and then nodded. She felt iffy around needles and doctors, especially since what happened. He took her good hand in his as they walked to the back.

* * *

The nurse led them to a room and had Jenny step on the scale, took her vitals, and had her change into a gown. She let them know a doctor would be in shortly and she left the room. Jenny wiggled on the bed as she was so anxious to get done and to leave the place. Gibbs watched her and grinned. He thought she was beautiful when she was in a hurry; of course she was beautiful all the time in his eyes. He was glad she accepted his invitation for dinner. He couldn't wait to see her dressed up to go out. He knew that she would go all out. He was brought out of his thoughts when the doctor walked in.

"Hello, Ms. Shepard, I'm Dr. Wright," he announced, "I'm going to be removing your stitches." He looked up from the chart and saw the woman watching him, but the man glaring at him.

The doctor walked next to Jenny and shook her hand. "How has everything been feeling?" he asked while washing his hands.

"Fine, I've never felt better," Jenny said. The doctor nodded and donned gloves.

"Well, I'm going to first check the areas and make sure they are healed enough and remove those stitches. This will require baring the skin around your shoulder and your navel area. Are you okay with that? Or would you rather a female?" he asked.

"Nope, I'm fine with that," she said. He looked to Gibbs as the man was still glaring at him. "Jethro, are you okay with that?" Jenny asked. Gibbs quit glaring at the doctor and looked to Jenny. She had an amused look on her face.

"Fine," he muttered. The doctor turned back to Jenny and had her lay down. He removed a bit of gown from her shoulder wound and began to cut the bandages off. He examined the wound thoroughly and then began to cut each stitch and remove them.

"Well, this looks good and now I'm going to look at your stomach," the doctor said and replaced the gown on her shoulder. He then lifted the gown just enough to get to the bandage on her stomach. He gently removed the tape and gauze. The wound was healed as well and then he removed the stitches swiftly.

"Okay, now I am going to do the ones on your head," he said as he replaced the gown and went to the head of the bed. He removed the bandage from her head. The wound was healed as well as the others. He removed the stitches.

"All done," he said. He gathered his supplies and disposed of the used items in the proper disposal areas. He then took his gloves off and washed his hands. "Okay, call you personal physician if you have any problems and make an appointment for three weeks to make sure things are going well," the doctor said. Jenny nodded. The doctor left the room and Jenny almost leapt off the bed.

"I'm free!" she said with a grin. Gibbs grinned and stepped out while she changed. Jenny followed shortly.

"So, now that you are free of the stitches, what do you want to do?" Gibbs asked.

"Well, it's been a while since I've seen the "children," why don't we pay them a visit?" Jenny suggested, "But first can we get me a ball cap?" Gibbs grinned.

"I think you look beautiful," Gibbs said. Jenny smiled at him.

"I may to you, but others may not see it that way," Jenny said.

"Since when do you care what others think of you?" Gibbs asked. Jenny shook her head with a smile. She looked at Gibbs with those green eyes of hers and he felt enchanted. He leaned in and kissed her deeply. They broke apart due to lack of air and Jenny chuckled.

"Come on, let's go," she said as she tugged him behind her.

* * *

The ride was short, most in part of Gibbs driving. Before getting out of the car, Gibbs put something on her head. She took it off and looked at what it was. It was his NCIS cap. She grinned at him and replaced it on her head. They got out and headed into the building.

After their return home, the team went to work. Gibbs returned a few days afterwards, but had taken the day to go with Jenny to get the stitches removed. They rode the elevator up to the bullpen and stepped off. Tony was at his desk working on something, Ziva was hunched over reading a file, and McGee was clacking away at the keys on the keyboard. The couple walked to the opening and Ziva was the one to immediately look up followed by Tony and then McGee.

"Boss, Director, how're things?" Tony said. Ziva rolled her eyes at her partner.

Jenny smiled at them all.

"Well, I got my stitches out today. The doctor says I'm healing well. Also, I missed you guys and wanted to know if you wanted to go to lunch," Jenny said as she flicked her gaze to Gibbs who was watching the others.

Before anyone could answer a loud "JENNY" was sounded through the bullpen. A blur of black and white was seen hugging Jenny tightly.

"Abby, I need air," Jenny gasped. Abby let her go and apologized.

"So, how is everything? Have you had your stitches out yet? Are you doing okay? You need help with anything?" Abby asked question after question. Jenny grinned at the younger woman.

"Abs," Jenny said and Abby hushed, "I'm fine. Yes, I have had my stitches out and we came by to see if everyone wanted to join us for lunch."

Abby bounced up and down in place. "Of course we will, right guys?" Abby said looking to the others who agreed.

"Call Ducky and invite him along too," Jenny said. McGee did and before long they all went to lunch.

* * *

Hours later, Jenny and Gibbs were back at Gibbs' place. Lunch had gone well. Jenny had noticed the closeness the team had acquired for her, even to the point of fighting over who would sit beside her. Abby had won of course.

Now, they were getting ready for their night out. Gibbs was already downstairs and ready to go. Jenny was upstairs finishing up her makeup. She had decided on a long and flowing green dress with matching heels. She had a wrap around her head and silver earrings dangling from her ears. She sighed and felt she was ready.

She walked down the steps and stepped into the living room. Gibbs laid his eyes on his date for the evening. His mouth fell open at how absolutely stunning she looked. Jenny chuckled at him

"Trying to catch flies Jethro?" Jenny asked with a grin. Gibbs shut his mouth real quick.

"You look gorgeous Jen," Gibbs said, "Ready to go?" She nodded and they left.

* * *

**A/N: The next chapter will be the date. I hope you liked it! Please leave a review! **


	15. Dinner

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS. **

**A/N: I'm glad you guys are enjoying this! I thank you for all the reviews! Thanks to my beta, livsgirl, for help with this chapter!I appreciate it!**

* * *

They arrived at _Chez Rangel's_a short time later. The maître'd seated them quickly and they were given complementary waters while the look at the menus. Jenny looked through hers and decided on the Chicken Parmesan with tomato sauce and Gibbs decided on the Porterhouse steak and side salad. They placed their orders and began the wait. Gibbs sat there thinking of what to say. He knew he would wait until after dessert to do it, but as of now they needed to talk about things, but he wasn't sure of how to go about doing it. He fiddled with the edge of his napkin. Jenny noticed the fidgeting her companion was doing. She knew he wasn't one to do so unless he was extremely nervous or anxious about something.

"Jethro, is something wrong?" Jenny asked. Gibbs looked up and shook his head.

"Nothing's wrong. I'm just thinking about things," Gibbs said.

"What types of things?" Jenny asked.

"Things about us, where we are going, our future, those things that matter," Gibbs replied.

"Uh-huh, so, where do you see our future heading?" she asked.

Gibbs swallowed hard and fidgeted with his napkin some more. He didn't know why he was so nervous or anxious about this. He knew it was right; he felt it in his gut.

"Well, uh, I see that I want my future to involve you," Gibbs said. Jenny raised her eyebrows at him. Gibbs sighed, unsure of what to say next.

"Jethro, relax, I'm not going anywhere any time soon," she said. He took a deep breath and released it.

"I know that, Jen, but…uh, I was going to do this later. Seeing as how I'm not one for conversation or anything like that I wanted to tell you that, Jenny, I love you. More than anything and when Tony answered your phone my insides felt like they were ripped out. I was so worried and you know I don't worry easily. I was scared that we would've never gotten the second chance I wanted so bad. I was scared that I wouldn't have been able to tell you that I still love you and that I believe you are the one I was meant to spend the rest of my life with. Now, that being said," he said and got up, walked over to her side, knelt down before her, and took her hand in his.

Jenny let out a gasp as she noticed what he was doing and what he was saying. She knew what was coming next and she felt it was right. She felt the tears starting to well. She had never felt as happy as she had been this moment.

"Jenny, I have loved you forever and even though we have our ups and downs I would love to spend the rest of my life with you, now and forever. Will you do the honor of becoming my wife?" Gibbs asked and as he said this the entire restaurant had fallen silent in anticipation of an answer.

Jenny looked at his cobalt eyes. She felt his gentle touch as he slid a ring on her finger. She gasped again at the beautiful ring. It was silver with a diamond in the middle and sapphires woven around the diamond. She looked at him with the biggest smile she could muster.

"Jethro, I would love nothing more than to be your wife, yes, I will marry you," she replied.

He got up and pulled her into his arms and kissed her passionately. The restaurant broke out in loud applause and whistles. They broke from the kiss and both were smiling widely, both were content. Gibbs watched as Jenny's face flushed a bit of red. He grinned and kissed her again before settling back into his chair across from her.

They sat and stared at each other for the longest time before their waiter came. The boy was almost afraid to interrupt the couple, but the food was getting hot on the tray. He cleared his throat and the pair looked at him. He half-smiled and placed their dishes in front of them.

"My congratulations and bon appetite," he said. He turned and walked away.

They ate their meals with light conversation and when the time for dessert came, they declined. Gibbs paid the bill and they left for his house.

* * *

"Jenny, are you okay?" Gibbs asked once they were in the car. Jenny turned to him and placed her hand on his over the middle console.

"I'm fine Jethro, so very happy than I've been in years," she replied with a big smile.

Gibbs felt himself smile at her. He felt almost euphoric when he was with her, the new/old love of his life, the last woman he would ever marry.

Jenny looked at her fiancé and studied his face. She could see the happiness there and she was just as happy, but there was something bothering her a bit.

"Jethro, are _you_ okay?" she repeated his question.

Gibbs looked to her and wondered why she had asked, but in the back of his mind he knew what she was thinking about. He sighed when he thought about the painful memory and looked over at her before returning his eyes to the road.

"I'm not much for a deep talk, but I think, no, I know that if Shannon would have anything to say she would be happy that I have finally found the one I want to be with. We had decided that if one of us passed before the other that we would try to find happiness again. We the previous three, I felt happy at first, but after that they complained about everything and I wasn't happy with them and they weren't with me. When I'm with you, Jen, I feel more than happy. I feel euphoric and when I almost lost you I…I thought I wouldn't have been able to go on," said Gibbs.

Jenny was astonished at the man's profound openness. She had never experienced that before around him. She leaned back in her seat and tightened her grip on his hand.

"Jethro, I feel the exact way with you. It's like I have a natural high and I couldn't be happier than I am with you. I love you and as I said before more than my own life," she replied to him.

"Jenny, I love you more than my own life and I can't wait to marry you," Gibbs said.

Jenny grinned at her soon-to-be husband. Then she thought of the "children" and their reactions that "Mommy" and "Daddy" were finally getting together, especially Abby who had brought the issue up before.

"Jethro, what are we going to tell the team? Are we going to tell the team?" Jenny asked.

Gibbs hadn't thought about that at all nor had he thought about the press that would love this juicy story of the NCIS Director being married to her employee, but he didn't care. All he wanted was her and the press and SecNav would just have to deal with that. The team, on the other hand, would probably love the fact that they were getting married. They already started pools and rumors about their past, and they didn't know that he knew. He thought it would be a good idea to tell them just to get them to stop with the rumors so that they could focus on their jobs, but knowing DiNozzo he'd find something else to spread rumors about. Either way he knew it would be best to tell them, especially Abby.

"I think it would be a good idea. You know that if we don't them they will feel neglected," Gibbs said, "Especially Abby who would probably have our heads if we didn't. They already know how we feel about each other, why not spread the news?"

"Huh, I hadn't thought of that. You're right, as always," she said with a grin, "We can tell them tomorrow, if you want." Gibbs nodded in agreement.

* * *

They pulled into the driveway and headed into the house. Jenny hung her jacket and went up the stairs to get ready for bed and Gibbs followed right behind her. She changed into the gown that she loved and he stripped to his boxers and put a white tank top on. He couldn't help but notice how incredibly sexy Jenny looked in her gown. He walked to her and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed the back of her neck. She turned in his arms and passionately kissed him. They finally made their way to the bed and made passionate love all night. Both so content with each other and full of happiness and love.

* * *

**A/N: So, how did you like it? Good or bad? Let me know! Please review! **


	16. Announcement

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS.**

**A/N: I got inspired earlier than I usually do, so here's another chapter. Keep in mind that the characters may be a little OOC. I hope you like it though!**

* * *

The next morning Gibbs was up at 0530 and went into the bathroom to shower. He didn't bother to wake Jenny because he wanted her to sleep. Last night was one of the best nights of his life. He finished his shower as he thought about every touch and kiss from the previous night. He almost needed another shower, only cold this time. He dried off and dressed himself for the day. Walking back out into the room, Jenny was still asleep and he decided to let her sleep for a few more minutes. He went downstairs to the kitchen and put on a pot of coffee. He began to make some breakfast for himself and the beautiful woman upstairs.

* * *

Upstairs, Jenny began to stir as she smelled the air of coffee float into the room. She got out of bed and realized that she had never felt better than she had at that very moment. She looked at the time and it said 0605. She jumped out of bed and raced to shower. She didn't want to be late her first day back as Director. She took her shower and dressed after blow-drying her hair. She walked down the stairs to see Gibbs sitting at the kitchen table with two plates stacked with pancakes and two cups of coffee. Gibbs was reading the paper and sipping his coffee. Jenny noticed that the food hadn't been touched and it had been apparent that he waited for her before he began eating. She settled into the chair next to him and looked at the stack of pancakes.

"Good morning, Jethro," Jenny said softly. Gibbs looked up from him paper.

"Good morning. I figured we both needed a good breakfast to start the day. Considering it's a big day," he said with a grin.

She looked at him and nodded with a smile. She looked at her plate again and took the mug of coffee that was next to it.

"I hope you don't expect me to eat that many pancakes," she said as she took a sip of the liquid.

Gibbs shook his head and began to dig into his own plate of flapjacks. She did the same. They ate with small conversation and after they had finished with breakfast, Jenny cleared the table and put the dishes in the dishwasher. She walked back into the dining area and leaned against the door.

"So, do we tell them first or do we wait and see if they can figure it out as the day goes on?" she asked. He stood and put his jacket on and held hers up for her. She slipped into it and turned to him.

"I don't think it would take long for them to figure it out, especially Ziva and Abby. Those two scrutinize our every word and move. I think it would be best to just come out with it right at the beginning," he said.

She nodded and kissed him. They walked out the door hand in hand. They got into the car and took off for NCIS.

* * *

Ziva was at her desk and beginning to work through some of her paperwork. McGee was filling out reports and checking things on his computer. Tony was late, as usual. There was a ding of the elevator and he stepped off. He walked over to his desk.

"Good morning Ziva, Probie," Tony greeted them with a grin. Ziva took the grin as to mean he had a good night and decided to call him on it.

"Good morning Tony. Did you have a good night?" she asked. Tony looked at her.

"It was great. I sat at home all day and watched my Magnum DVDs," Tony replied, "It was great to just relax."

Ziva didn't buy this story. She knew there was something else, but she decided to drop the subject for now. McGee acknowledged Tony with a nod.

"Boss here yet?" Tony asked. Ziva shook her head.

"Huh, that's weird. I'm here before him. Must be the Twilight Zone. I'm beginning to here funny music. Probie, there are two of you," Tony said and stopped when a hand connected with the back of his head. "Good morning Boss. Thank you for the wakeup call."

Gibbs chuckled a bit and sat at his desk. The elevator dinged again and this time Jenny got off it. She walked towards the team.

"Good morning," she greeted. They all looked at her.

"Good morning Director," Ziva said, "Have you come for a visit again?"

"Not this time. It's my first day back," Jenny said.

"You sure that's a good idea Ma'am? I mean you just went through a lot and I would think you would want some more time off," Tony said with a little concern touching his voice. McGee nodded, for once agreeing with Tony.

"No, I think it's time for me to get back on the horse. Besides, I would hope to fix whatever Assistant Director Vance messed up sooner rather than later," Jenny replied, the last part under her breath, "I'm fine. Oh and Gibbs and I want to meet everyone in the lounge for lunch." They all nodded and she walked off to begin the day.

* * *

As the day wore on, the team caught a case and were unable to make the lunch plans, but instead they had rescheduled for dinner that night and pizza was on the menu. They caught the killer and all of them met up at Gibbs' house for dinner, including Abby and Ducky. Palmer had other plans and couldn't be there.

Jenny ordered the pizza and while they waited for the delivery they sat in the living room and awaited the news that their bosses had to share. Jenny looked to Gibbs who nodded and stood next to her. The team caught this movement and looked to them.

Abby was fidgeting in her seat nervously and McGee took her hand and she calmed down while Ziva put a hand on her knee. Abby felt that whatever it was couldn't be good. Ziva had felt that it was a good thing, but saw Abby's uneasiness, hence the hand on her knee. Tony and Ducky just kept their eyes on the pair before them and awaited the news before they decided to be nervous or happy.

Jenny looked to Gibbs who put an arm around her waist. She took and deep breath.

"Well, Jethro and I have good news," she put her left hand out and said, "We're getting married."

Abby leapt from her seat and squealed so loud that they thought their hearing would never return. She grasped Jenny and Gibbs into a big 'Abby' hug.

"Oh yay, I'm so happy for you! Congratulations! When's the wedding? Where is it going to be held? Who's gonna be your maid of honor? Who're your bridesmaids going to be?" Abby prattled one question after the other.

"Abs, we just got engaged. Haven't even set a date yet," Gibbs said. Abby released the two from her hug.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" she asked. The room was filled with chuckles and laughter.

Ziva stepped over to them and shook each of their hands. "Congratulations Jenny and Gibbs. I have seen this day coming," she said.

"Thank you Ziva," they said in unison. She sat back in her spot. The others congratulated them and retook their positions, Abby included.

"So, when are you going to have the wedding?" Abby asked. Gibbs shrugged and looked to Jenny who was smiling.

"Well, I was thinking Saturday," she said as her eyes drifted to her fiancé. Gibbs nodded in agreement. Both felt so ready to tie themselves to the other. Jenny walked to Gibbs and whispered something into his ear. He nodded and she stood back up to face them.

"We were wondering if you all would participate in the wedding," Jenny said looking at them all. There were many voices of approval filled with honor.

"So, who's going to be your maid of honor?" Abby asked again. Jenny shook her head and grinned.

"Well, I could never pick between you and Ziva, Abs, so you both are. Cynthia will be a bridesmaid, but the wedding isn't going to be a huge affair. Something small, right Jethro?" she asked as her eyes flickered to him.

"Right, I don't think we would do well with a big one," Gibbs said.

"So, boss, who's going to be your best man?" Tony asked with a grin. Gibbs looked over to his senior field agent.

"Well, I don't know DiNozzo, who do ya think?" Gibbs said with a grin. Tony swallowed.

"Uh, Ducky?" Tony said. Gibbs shook his head.

"Ducky gets the pleasure of giving the bride away," Jenny cut in. Ducky looked at the woman in awe. "I have always thought of you as a surrogate father and I hope you would accept the job."

Ducky felt himself swell with pride.

"Nothing would give me more pleasure, my dear," he replied. Jenny smiled.

"Well if it isn't Ducky then it's gotta be McGee," Tony mumbled as he felt that he didn't deserve the position.

"Well, like Jenny, I couldn't pick just one. So, you both are," Gibbs said. Tony and McGee looked at each other and then to Gibbs, astonishment and surprise on their faces.

"Thanks Boss," said the boys at the same time.

Abby squealed again and said, "Oh, we are going to have some fun planning the bachelorette party!"

Jenny shook quickly and vehemently and said, "No bachelorette party." Abby looked crestfallen.

"Aw, come on, it's a tradition. I mean, you guys aren't the most traditional couple, but something's gotta give," Abby said, "Please?"

Gibbs rolled his eyes knowing where this was going and knew that Abby was going to have the party whether Jenny wanted it or not. Jenny shook her head again. Abby folded her arms across her chest like a 5 year old and flopped back onto the couch.

"Please? I won't go overboard, I promise!" Abby said. Jenny sighed. She knew that arguing with the young Goth was futile, but she didn't really like the idea of Abby ordering a stripper and the awkward gifts given that night. She decided that she would concede to the notion, but lay out some boundaries.

"Okay, we can have one, but on the condition that there is ABSOLUTELY no stripper," Jenny said in her firm, Director-like tone.

Abby nodded and crossed her heart. "I promise you there will be no stripper. I can't wait to decorate! Thank you Jenny!" She leapt off the couch and hugged Jenny tightly.

Tony and McGee both looked to Gibbs who glared at them, knowing what they were going to ask. They swallowed the question. Tony looked to Jenny in hopes of some backup.

"Jethro, if I let Abby through me a bachelorette party you are going to let Tony and McGee through you a bachelor party," Jenny said after Abby let her go from the hug. Gibbs glared at his future wife.

"So it begins," Gibbs said, "Fine, but the same rule applies to the party. And I mean it DiNozzo."

Tony and McGee grinned at each other.

Finally the pizza had arrived. They all ate and discussed the parties and the wedding. Jenny and Gibbs often brushed by each other. They looked at each other and communicated to only way that they could, using their eyes. After dinner, the team left, giving their congratulations again and Gibbs and Jenny went upstairs to go to bed. They knew that it was going to be a busy week, and both couldn't wait until Saturday.

* * *

**A/N: I hope I did good! More to come! Please review and let me know how I did!**


	17. Party and Friends

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own NCIS. **

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews and inspiration! I greatly appreciate it!**

* * *

A few days had passed and it was time for the parties. Jenny was hesitant about them and was about ready to skip it altogether and just tell Abby that she changed her mind, but she couldn't find it in her heart to tell the Goth that. She didn't want to see that heartbreaking look that Abby gets when something goes wrong. She decided to suck it up and go to the thing just to get over it.

She was walking on the catwalk and looked over to catch Gibbs' eye before she headed to the elevator to head to the party. She signed 'I love you' to him as he taught her and she got onto the elevator down.

* * *

Gibbs had signed back and watched as she walked onto the elevator. He ran to catch it before it passed and he was in luck. The doors opened and there stood his fiancé. He got onto the elevator with her.

"Can I help you Special Agent Gibbs?" she asked with a sly grin on her face.

He turned to her and reached over to flick the emergency switch, plunging the elevator into darkness. He leaned over and captured Jenny's lips in a kiss. They made out for a while before coming up for air.

"Heh, what was all that for?" she asked. Gibbs grinned.

"I'm allowed to make out with my fiancé. You heading to your party?" he asked. She frowned at the question. "What's the matter Jen?"

She looked at him and put a smile on her face. "Nothing, yeah, Abby is taking me over to Ziva's apartment and then the party can get started," Jenny said without enthusiasm.

Gibbs knew that she hadn't wanted this party, but he also knew that with as close as they had come to losing her and that this would be her only wedding that Jenny would give them what they want regardless of how she was feeling.

"I don't know what Abby and Ziva have planned and I don't know how late I will be out," she said. He nodded.

"Same here. You know DiNozzo and McGee probably have some big hurrah ready for me," he griped.

Jenny nodded with a grin. She kissed him again and flicked the switch on.

"I'm going to be late or Abby will send a search party if I'm not down in her lab in the next few minutes," Jenny said.

Gibbs smiled. He knew that Abby was one who always got her way and she was stubborn when she didn't, but she was still his favorite. Well, favorite 'kid' that is. The elevator dinged and Jenny kissed Gibbs once more before stepping off.

"I love you and I'll see you later," she said.

"I love you too. I'll be ready to see you after this," he said.

Jenny grinned and turned to walk into the lab and as she walked Gibbs checked out the view. Jenny turned and grinned seductively. Gibbs smirked and the doors closed.

* * *

Jenny walked into the lab to find Abby at her desk gathering her things. Jenny walked over to the doors and stood in the doorway. Abby looked up from what she was doing and smiled widely at Jenny.

"Yay, I'm so happy you came! I am so excited about tonight!" Abby said as she bounded over to give Jenny a hug. Jenny returned the sentiment.

"So, who's all going to be there?" Jenny asked curiously.

"Oh, um, Me, Ziva, you of course, Agent Lee, Cynthia, and one extra," Abby said. Jenny narrowed her eyes at the young woman and started to say something before Abby cut in, "Relax, it's not what you think. It's my wedding gift to you."

Jenny was a little hesitant again but nodded.

"So, you ready?" Abby asked and Jenny nodded. They walked out together and headed over to Ziva's.

* * *

Gibbs got back up to the bullpen and was met with Tony and McGee as the doors opened. Gibbs glared at the two.

"Uh, hey boss, you ready to go?" Tony asked. McGee just stood there watching Gibbs.

"As ready as I'll ever be, DiNozzo," Gibbs replied, "Something wrong McGee?"

"No boss," McGee replied while shaking his head.

Gibbs walked out of the elevator and the guys followed him back to the squad room. Gibbs gathered as did McGee and Tony.

"So who's all going to be at this party?" Gibbs asked them. Tony and McGee looked at each other and then to Gibbs.

"Um, uh, you, me, Tony, uh, Ducky, and Fornell," McGee replied. Gibbs looked at McGee when he said Fornell's name.

"And one other person," Tony added. Gibbs glared at him.

"Better not be a damn stripper DiNozzo," Gibbs barked.

"Uh no, a surprise," Tony replied while chuckling nervously. Gibbs still glared at him. They finished gathering their things and headed out the building to Tony's place.

* * *

Abby and Jenny arrived at Ziva's apartment just as Ziva was finishing up the decorating. Abby had made the decorations and Ziva hung them all around her apartment. There were white, black, and blue streamers hung everywhere. A banner was mounted at one area that said 'Congratulations Jenny' and there were a massive amount of snacks among other things.

Cynthia and Lee were already there as Jenny and Abby made their way in. They were told the good news a couple days after the team and Abby invited them along.

"Hello Director," Cynthia and Lee said in unison. Jenny shook her head.

"It's Jenny when we aren't at the office. Hello ladies, Ziva," Jenny said nodding to each of them, "The decorations are wonderful. You guys did a great job!"

"Thank you," they replied altogether. Jenny grinned at the others and took a chair next to Cynthia.

Just as she sat down there was another knock at the door of the apartment. Abby got up and walked to the door. She peered out the peephole and then opened the door. Jenny turned to see who it was and nearly fell out when she saw her best friend of 12 years walk into the apartment.

Cassie Andrews was a tall woman with long wavy brunette hair. Her eyes were green and she was dressed in jeans and a shirt. As she stepped into the apartment she caught Jenny's gaze.

"Jenny!" she exclaimed like a teenager and ran to her friend and enveloped her into a big hug.

"Cassie, how, when…" Jenny stuttered as she hugged back, clearly in a state of shock and surprise.

"Abby and I go to the same church and when she was telling me about her friend Jenny who's getting married and a whole bunch of other things about this Jenny it reminded me of you. I described you to her and we realized that we knew the same person. She invited me along," Cassie explained, "I've missed you Jen! How come you never call anymore? I mean, I know you have a demanding job, but there are phones everywhere."

"I've been so wrapped up in my work that I don't do a lot of things I used to. It wasn't until recently that I have started enjoying life and living it just to live," said Jenny. Cassie smiled at her friend.

"I'm just happy to see you again. Abby told me what happened and I am so glad you are okay," Cassie said, "But we are here to party and not dwell on the past. Let's get started!"

Jenny rolled her eyes at her friend and they gathered in the sitting area and chatted, drank, and ate. Abby got up from her spot and walked to a table over in the corner.

"Time for presents!" she announced. Jenny was a little worried as to what gifts she would receive from her friends and 'daughters'.

Abby handed her a gift wrapped in black paper and decorated with white skulls. Jenny assumed it was Abby's gift, obviously. She opened it and pulled out a lacy, black teddy. Jenny blushed bright red and looked to Abby with a small smile. Abby noticed the uneasiness and grimaced at the thought of Jenny hating her gift.

"Thank you Abby. I could use one of those," Jenny said turning red and chuckling at the same time. Abby beamed at Jenny feeling better.

Next came a light green gift bag. The card said it was from Lee. Jenny opened it and pulled out a bottle of vanilla and lavender scented perfume in a very fancy bottle. Jenny thanked Lee and opened the next gift from Cynthia. It was a bridesmaids picture frame to hold a photo from the wedding day. Jenny smiled at the frame and thanked Cynthia. She picked up a small jewelry box that Ziva said was from her. Jenny flipped the lid open to reveal a bracelet on the inside made of green jade that had her name inscribed on the inside. Jenny gasped at the beautiful present and thanked Ziva. She put the bracelet on and it was perfect. She marveled at it again and then moved on to the last gift from Cassie. She opened the box that had been wrapped in light blue paper and on the inside were personalized glasses for her and Gibbs. Jenny grinned at them and turned to Cassie and thanked her.

"All your gifts are so wonderful! I will cherish them always, even yours Abs," Jenny said with a grin. Abby blushed but gave a sly grin.

They enjoyed the catching up and the snacks and the games that had been planned. Jenny and Cassie had made plans to get together for lunch one day and to have Cassie meet Gibbs.

Finally it was time to say good-bye.

Jenny thanked each woman again for their gift, and after everything was loaded into the hearse, Abby drove her home.

* * *

The guys arrived at Tony's a short while later. As they walked in, they were greeted by Fornell and Ducky setting up the rest of the things. Gibbs greeted them with a 'hey' and looked over everything. He wondered if Jenny was having a good time. He felt too much out of his comfort zone with all the bachelor stuff. He didn't want the party in the first place, but he did it to please Jenny. He walked next to Tony who was on the phone.

"I thought we agreed that you would come after seven. Uh huh, okay, see you then," Tony said and hung up. Gibbs narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"I said no strippers, DiNozzo!" Gibbs growled. Tony turned red for a moment and tried to explain, but Gibbs held his hand up. "You call her back and tell her not to come and you can still pay her for the trouble."

"Boss, it's not…" but he never got to finish as the person who called walked into the apartment.

"Hey Probie, heard you were gettin' hitched, again," Mike Franks said with a chuckle, "Jenny and you finally worked the kinks out huh?"

Gibbs turned to face Mike and suddenly felt a little bad for snapping at Tony, only a little. He grinned at his old boss and nodded.

"Yeah, she's one hell of a woman, Mike," Gibbs said. Mike grunted and the others gathered around the snacks at the coffee table.

"This the last one or are you planning on going for a record?" Mike asked. Gibbs shook his head.

"She's it for me. No more after her. I don't plan on divorcing her at all," Gibbs said as they moved to join the others. Mike smirked at him. They sat around and enjoyed their time drinking and eating snacks. Ducky even got to share a couple of stories about his days in the past with Gibbs and Jenny. After a couple hours of eating, drinking, and story-telling the guys moved on to giving the groom his gifts as they noticed him getting antsy.

Gibbs was antsy to leave and see if Jenny had made it home yet. He wanted to know how her party went and whether or not Abby had been true to her word. He knew how sneaky the young one could be.

He took the first gift, which was from Tony, and opened it. It was a brand new knife. Gibbs thanked him and then went to open McGee's gift. It was a new watch. Gibbs admired it and thanked him. He took the one from Fornell and was unsure if he wanted to open it or Mike's. He did it anyway for both. Fornell got him a set of mason jars with his and Jenny's names etched in the glass and Mike got him a chisel set for his 'workshop' in his basement.

"Still owe me a teak hot tub," Mike said. Gibbs chuckled at the notion and moved to Ducky's gift. He unwrapped a small box which revealed brand-new cufflinks. They had the Marine seal on them. Gibbs felt a tremendous amount of honor and gratitude towards the elderly gentleman. He thanked Ducky.

"Well, I'm leaving. Thanks guys for the party. I actually had a good time. Mike, give Amara my love. Tony, McGee, Ducky, see you guys tomorrow. Tobias, see ya around," he said. The guys returned their farewells and Gibbs headed for home.

* * *

Abby dropped Jenny off and said goodnight. Jenny got everything inside and sat down on the couch just to relax. The party wasn't as bad as she thought it would've been. Not too much longer had she propped her feet up, Gibbs walked in.

"Jen? You home?" Gibbs called.

"In here Jethro," Jenny answered.

Gibbs walked into the living room and sat down next to his fiancé.

"So, how was it?" he asked. Jenny leaned on him.

"It was actually decent, and before you ask she kept her word," Jenny said. Gibbs grinned.

"Tony and McGee made good on theirs too," Gibbs said, "So, what did you get?"

Jenny showed him her bracelet, the perfume, the glasses, and the photo frame. Gibbs noticed the last box was untouched.

"What's that?" he asked nodding to it. Jenny looked at the box and back to him.

"Something you won't get to see until after the wedding," she replied slyly. Gibbs grinned at her and showed her what the guys had gotten him.

"At least they all behaved," Jenny said with a light chuckle, "Abby found my best friend, Cassie, from years ago and she showed up. I had a great time catching up with her and she wants to meet you. I made plans for lunch one day. That ok?"

"Sure. Tony and McGee got Mike to show up," he said.

"I bet he made things lively," Jenny said with a grin.

"Oh yeah, he was the comedic relief," Gibbs said sarcastically. He noticed Jenny yawn, "Come on. Let's get to bed. I don't know about you, but I'm tired."

She nodded and they headed upstairs to their room and went to bed.

* * *

**A/N: So, how did you like their parties? Did I do ok? I've never been to one and I didn't really know what gifts were given at those except some of the more explicit ones. I tried my hardest though. Anyway, leave me a review about how I did. The next chapter is the long-awaited day! **


	18. Wedding and Reception

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS nor the songs used in this chapter.**

**A/N: The long awaited day is here! The chapter that you all have been waiting for! I hope I did it justice!**

* * *

Saturday finally came and Jenny was extremely nervous about the wedding. The whole 'cold feet' thing had hit her full force, but she knew that she wasn't backing down from the man she loves. She felt that he may back down from her considering his past. She hoped that he was as excited and nervous about the day as she was. She paced the room she was in, already dressed in her white gown that she was wearing down the aisle. There was a knock on the door.

"Jenny? Are you okay in there?" Abby's voice said, "Do I need to get Ducky or Ziva?"

Jenny grinned at the concern that the young woman showed her. She knew that they were all anxious and excited about this wedding.

"Not necessary Abby, thank you. I'm almost ready," Jenny called back. She listened as Abby's footsteps moved away from the door. Jenny took a deep breath and looked into the mirror that was mounted near her on the wall. She saw that she was actually glowing and that she didn't look as green as she felt. She shook her head and stepped out the door with the bouquet of red roses in her hands.

She was met by her bridesmaids who all fawned over how wonderful she looked, even Ziva joined in. Jenny just smiled and thanked them. She walked to Ducky and asked if Gibbs was ready and if everything was in place. Ducky affirmed her questions and offered his arm as they made their way to the chapel.

* * *

Gibbs fixed his tie for the eighth time and checked to make sure that the cuff-links that Ducky had given him were facing upright. He was ready for the union between him and Jenny, but he was nervous as to whether or not Shannon would approve of her even though they had agreed to find happiness again, he worried about betraying her and Kelly's memory. He sat in the chair in the corner of the room and put his head in his hands. He missed them dearly. He wished that he knew that it was okay, from Shannon and from Kelly, that he was marrying Jenny. He whispered a prayer about it and as soon as he finished he felt lighter and the tightness from the worry was gone. He knew that this was a sign that he was doing things right.

He got up and walked to the altar to wait on his beautiful bride-to-be and the new future that awaited them.

* * *

The music played softly. It was tuned to "From This Moment On" by Shania Twain. Jenny and Ducky stood behind the others as they slowly made their way down the aisle. Tony and Ziva first, followed by McGee and Abby, and then Cynthia and Fornell (he'd gotten his invite the day after the party). Ducky looked to Jenny who was grinning widely.

"You look beautiful, Jennifer," Ducky said. Jenny turned her head to him and smiled to him.

"Thank you Ducky. I can't believe that this is happening," Jenny said. Ducky chuckled.

"It's happening, my dear. Are you ready?" he asked. She nodded and they made their way down the aisle.

Jenny's eyes caught Gibbs' and she thought he looked very handsome in his tuxedo. She'd also taken notice of the sharp intake of breath that he took as they looked at each other. She knew that he was telling her that she was beautiful and her eyes shined her response, filled with the deep love she had for him. They got to the altar and Jenny kissed Ducky's cheek. Ducky placed her hand in his with his hand over theirs and stepped away.

Jenny looked to Gibbs and he looked at her. They turned to the priest as he spoke.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here to witness the union between Leroy Jethro Gibbs and Jennifer Nicole Shepard. Who gives this woman to this man?" he asked.

"We do," came a reply from the team, Fornell and Cynthia. The priest looked at them and nodded.

"I was told that the pair have written their own vows," he said looking to them as they nodded, "Jennifer, you start."

Jenny took the ring that McGee gave her and slid it up Gibbs' finger as she spoke, "Jethro, my love. I promise to honor, love, and cherish you from now to the end of time. You are my life and my future. I promise to be yours always."

Abby had tears falling down her cheeks as did Cynthia, but Ziva stood with pride and was trying very hard to not let the watery substance that was pooling fall.

It was Gibbs' turn and he took the ring from McGee, slid it up Jenny's finger, and spoke, "Jenny, my heart. I promise to be there for you always, to love you, and to honor you for the rest of time. You are my heart and soul and I promise to be yours forever."

The priest then had them face him and take each other's hand.

"By the power vested in me from God and the District of Columbia, I now pronounce you husband and wife," he looked to Gibbs, "You may kiss your bride."

Gibbs gathered Jenny into his arms and touched his lips to hers. The explosion of happiness they both felt magnified when their lips touched. They pulled back and the priest announced that they were Mr. and Mrs. Gibbs. A chorus of cheers could be heard from the others and Gibbs and Jenny laughed at their family.

Jenny and Gibbs walked up the aisle together as the others followed them. The doors of the church opened to reveal the Charger sitting in front of the church. It was decorated with black, white, and red streamers. Abby's writing was on the windows. Their names and "Just Married" were on the back window. They noticed that tied to the bumper were numerous Styrofoam coffee cups from Gibbs' favorite coffee house. Gibbs looked to Tony who shrugged and grinned. The team threw bird seed over the two as they descended the steps and got into the car and drove off with the team waving behind them.

The team gathered everything and headed for the house of Gibbs where the reception was being held.

* * *

The newlyweds headed to the reception which was held at Gibbs' house in the backyard. Gibbs and Jenny would glance at each other and smile every now and then. When they got to the house everyone was there.

'Ziva must've drove,' Jenny thought.

They got out of the car and walked to the backyard. They were met with the smell of food and their family and friends. They ate and celebrated. The couple shoved cake into one another's faces. They mingled and danced to the upbeat songs that Abby played. Soon the songs switched and Abby told them it was time for their special dance together.

Gibbs took Jenny's hand and led her to the designated dance area. The music started and the lyrics from Kelly Clarkson's "A Moment Like This" began to play.

_What if I told you it was all meant to be  
Would you believe me, would you agree?  
It's almost that feeling we met before  
So tell me that you don't think I'm crazy  
When I tell you love has come here and now_

_A moment like this_  
_Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this_  
_Some people search forever for that one special kiss_  
_Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me_  
_Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this_

* * *

As Jenny listened, she realized that she felt that exact way and that the song was truly describing them. She laid her head on Gibbs shoulder and the swayed to the music.

* * *

_Everything changes but beauty remains_  
_Something so tender, I can't explain_  
_Well, I may be dreaming but till I awake_  
_Can't we make this dream last forever_  
_And I'll cherish all the love we share_

_A moment like this_  
_Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this_  
_Some people search forever for that one special kiss_  
_Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me_  
_Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this_

_Could this be the greatest love of all_  
_I wanna know that you will catch me when I fall_  
_So let me tell you this_  
_Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this_

* * *

Abby was grinning at the pair as they danced. She knew that this song was perfect for their dance. The others watched them as well. They all saw the love between the redhead and the silver haired fox, as Abby referred to him. They knew that the love that the couple shared was unending and pure love.

* * *

_Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this_  
_Some people search forever for that one special kiss_  
_Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me_  
_Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this_

_Oh, moment like this, moment like_  
_Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me_  
_Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this_  
_Oh, like this_

* * *

The song came to an end and they shared a kiss again. They then mingled and danced with everyone. Everyone had their turn to dance with Jenny, even the women. Abby pulled Gibbs to the dance area and they danced as well. Jenny threw the bouquet and Abby caught it. She squealed in delight at the major triumph in her eyes, but gave a rose to Ziva and Cynthia to prove that she wasn't a sore winner. Gibbs threw the garter and it smacked McGee in the face which had Tony doubled over in laughter. McGee turned cherry red as he looked at his boss and then to Abby. He returned the garter to Jenny.

With everyone's belly full and all the dancing over, not to mention that it was getting late, everyone said goodbye to the newlyweds and gave them hugs as they left.

Finally alone they decided to head into the house. Gibbs hefted Jenny into his arms and carried her over the threshold with her giggling.

"You didn't have to Jethro," Jenny said.

"Have to, it's tradition," was his only reply. She giggled at him again and kissed him. They made their way upstairs, losing clothing along the way. They enjoyed consummating their marriage that night.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys liked the wedding and the reception! There is more to come! Stay tuned! Oh, and reviews are always welcomed and appreciated! **


	19. Back to Work

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize.**

**A/N: Special thanks to She-Demon Sparacino for the review! I would've thought there would've been more, but oh well. Anyway, here's the next chapter! Hope you like it!**

* * *

Having both decided that they didn't need a honeymoon because every day was a honeymoon; they decided to stay at home until they had to go to work on Monday.

Jenny had woken first at 0530 that morning and felt a little nauseous. She pushed it off and went to shower for the work day, but not before kissing her new husband awake as well.

* * *

Gibbs felt Jenny wake him with the kiss. He ran his fingers through her hair, wishing they could do more, but he knew it had to wait. She headed into the bathroom and he got up to head downstairs. He began the coffee and decided on bagels with a touch of cream cheese for breakfast.

* * *

Jenny had finished her shower and the nausea returned. She tried to ignore it again, but it overwhelmed her and she vomited into the toilet. She moaned as she flushed the toilet and brushed her teeth which made her return to the toilet. She tried again and managed to get her teeth brushed. She stepped out of the bathroom in a towel and gathered her attire for work that day. She decided on a navy blue pantsuit. She changed and pulled her hair back out of her face. She slipped her flats on and headed down to the kitchen to be with her husband. As soon as she entered the room the smell of the bagels and coffee hit her. She put a hand over her mouth and ran to the downstairs bathroom. Gibbs noticed this and wondered what was going on. He watched his wife run from the room, hand over her mouth. He thought about what could cause such a reaction and it hit him. Was she? Could she be? He followed his wife to the bathroom. She had shut the door and he could hear the toilet flush and the faucet turn on. He knocked at the door.

"Jen, honey, you okay in there?" he asked worriedly. He heard Jenny sigh.

"I'm fine Jethro. I think it's just a bug," she replied as she exited out the bathroom.

"Are you sure?" Gibbs asked, his eyebrows raised. Jenny looked at her husband and wondered why he was pushing it.

"I'm sure. I know that I don't want any coffee or bagels now. Let's just head to the office," she said, "After you get ready, of course."

He smirked at her, but behind that smirk was concern and many questions as to what was wrong with Jenny. He had his suspicions, but she would have to jump to her own conclusions. He nodded, kissed her cheek, and headed up the stairs to get ready for the day.

* * *

When they arrived at NCIS, they were shocked to see the entire team in the bullpen, even Tony was on time. Jenny looked to Gibbs who shrugged and walked out of the elevator. They walked into the bullpen and the team looked at them.

"What?" Gibbs asked, a little annoyed with the staring. The team all shook their heads and said nothing. Gibbs kissed Jenny's cheek and let her head to her office. He shot a glare at Tony, daring him to say something, but the senior field agent kept his mouth shut for once.

As the day wore on, a case had been brought to the team. It involved the murder of Petty Officer Shana Jones, who was on leave. There was little to no evidence and no leads to get them anywhere. Ziva was out with Tony interviewing the coworkers of Jones and McGee was going through the Petty Officer's phone records and bank statements. He examined them closely to be sure that he didn't miss anything suspicious. That was when he came across an unusual transaction on the records.

"Boss, found something," McGee said hitting a few keystrokes to put it on the plasma, "Petty Officer Jones has a deposit from an off shore account from the Caribbean Islands. Over one million dollars and the deposit originated from a small office outside DC. I checked the office and it was a small bistro. Apparently someone used the computers or the network at the bistro to do this, and to do so they had to go through several firewalls and major security on the computers. Especially for the amount."

Gibbs listened to the agent's report. He looked at the account and noticed something that caught his eye.

"McGee, the date of the transaction is two hours after her death. Who has access to the account?" Gibbs asked.

McGee flipped through the papers he had.

"Her husband, Mark and her mother have access. Her mother was in Kansas at the time and Mark was at work," McGee said, "They both have alibis." Gibbs looked at it again and his phone rang.

"Yeah, Gibbs," he answered.

"_Got somethin' for ya Gibbs_," Abby's voice rang through the phone. Gibbs shut the phone and headed for the lab.

* * *

Tony and Ziva had interviewed several people and were heading back to the Navy Yard. Ziva was driving and Tony was holding on for dear life.

"Zee-VAH, you have to drive like a bat outta hell?" Tony yelped out as she took another sharp turn. He didn't have much choice in the arrangement as Ziva wanted to drive and threatened bodily harm if he refused.

"Tony, stop acting like a baby. We are nearly there," Ziva said calmly. She didn't understand why he complained about her driving. She was a good driver.

"I believe that Mark Jones' coworker, Seth Matthews was lying," Ziva said trying to get Tony to focus on the case.

"I believe ya. The guy seemed antsy to me too," Tony agreed. Ziva made a face.

"He was not covered in ants. He seemed agitated," Ziva clarified.

"Antsy is agitated Ziva. It's a figure of speech. Would you assimilate already?" Tony said with a grin. Ziva glared at him and took a sharp turn into the parking spot. Tony leaped out of the car.

"That is the last time I let you drive David!" Tony exclaimed.

"We made good time," Ziva commented with a smile. They entered the building to give Gibbs a sit-rep on what they learned.

* * *

In the Director's office, Jenny had been having a very bad day. She had three ops in MTAC that morning and then she had been in meetings and now she was finishing up a two-hour phone conversation with the SecNav about the Petty Officer's murder. Jenny felt so nauseated and was so tired. She hung up with SecNav in time to make it into her personal bathroom. She sat back on the floor and wondered if it was just a bug that she had. She got up and went back into her office area by way of the sink to rinse her mouth. She sat at her desk and tried to work on the files that had accumulated on her desk. She realized she couldn't focus and felt extremely tired. Without noticing she nodded off in her chair.

* * *

Gibbs had spoken with Abby about the evidence and it had confirmed his suspicions and after Ziva and Tony reported to him, they went and arrested Mark Jones for the murder of his wife and espionage. With the case solved and it being so late he decided to let the team go home. He walked up the stairs to the Director's office and right into the office. He shut the door behind him and noticed his wife asleep in her chair. He walked around and began to massage her neck. Jenny moaned under his touch and woke up.

"Hey," she said blinking.

"Hey, you ready to go?" he asked still massaging her neck. She leaned into his touch and looked at her watch to notice that it had been two hours since she sat down to work on the files.

"I have so much to do," Jenny said. She suddenly felt nauseous again and ran to the bathroom. Gibbs was at her heels. As she tried to empty her already empty stomach Gibbs held her hair and rubbed circles on her back.

"Jen, I think you need to get checked out," Gibbs said, "Come on, let's go see Ducky."

She began to protest, but Gibbs wrapped an arm around her waist to prevent her from backing out. He led her to the elevator which took them to autopsy.

* * *

Upon walking into the area, another wave of nausea hit Jenny and she ran to the nearest sink.

Ducky entered the back way and took notice of Jenny with her head in the sink and Gibbs standing by trying to comfort her.

"Well, is something the matter?" Ducky asked, "You don't look so well Jenny."

Jenny stood up straight and Gibbs put and arm around her waist again and led her to a clean slab. She hefted herself up and Ducky began checking her vitals.

"Everything seems to be normal. I'll take some blood for analysis to make sure," Ducky said.

He gathered the supplies and took two vials of blood for testing.

"I'll have Abby run a full panel, and you need not worry. I won't tell her who it's from," Ducky said.

"Thanks Duck," Gibbs said, "You ready to go home?" He was looking to Jenny.

Jenny nodded and they headed out the doors while saying good night to Ducky. They headed back home and Jenny decided to take a bath to relax. Afterwards, she and Gibbs climbed into bed early and lay there in each other's arms.

"Jethro, what if…if…I don't know, what if I'm pregnant? Would you be okay with that?" she asked as she turned in his arms to face him.

"If you are, I would definitely be happy about it. I would love to have a child with you Jenny. Why did you ask that?" he queried. She sighed.

"I was wondering if you didn't want more children because of what happened with…with Kelly," she said as tears sprang to her eyes. Gibbs pulled her tighter to him.

"Jenny, I can never forget Kelly. At first I didn't, but now I do. I would be so happy to have kids with you Jenny. I love you so much and our child or children will be loved too," Gibbs said. Jenny smiled and kissed her husband deeply. They fell asleep in each other's arms, putting off their worries until the next day.

* * *

**A/N: I hope it was good! I think we all know what's wrong with Jenny, but don't let that stop you. Please leave me a review! There is definitely more to come!**


	20. Results

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS. I just play with the characters and give them back.**

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews!According to Rule #6 you aren't allowed to apologize due to it being a sign of weakness, but Rule #18 allows me to ask forgiveness in that I took so long to post. RL got in the way of my writing. I promise to try and not wait so long before updating again. Again, thank you to those who reviewed and to the others that favorite and alert to this story! I really appreciate your support!  
**

**So, in the last chapter, Jenny had blood tests done. The results are in! Read to find out!**

* * *

The next day Jenny was sitting at her desk working on a file when her phone rang.

"Shepard," she said picking up the phone.

"I would've thought you would say 'Gibbs' now," came Ducky's voice on the other end. Jenny chuckled.

She had thought about that but it was a reflex that was hard to get rid of.

"Do you have something Doctor?" she asked.

"I need to see you down here when you get the chance," Ducky replied.

"Be down shortly," Jenny said as she disconnected the call.

* * *

After the file had her signature she headed to the elevator to go to autopsy. She looked over the railing and noticed that the team had gone. That was when she remembered the case they were working on.

Gunnery Sgt Andrew Davis had been murdered in his home along with his wife. Their six year old son was missing and there was neither sign of blood nor any other evidence to indicate that the child had been killed or harmed in any way.

She knew that Gibbs wouldn't rest until the child was found. She hoped that he was alive. She continued on to the elevator.

* * *

Once arriving to autopsy, the smell of antiseptic hit her and she headed straight for the sink. Ducky has looked up as she ran in and began vomiting in the basin.

"Oh dear, would it be easier to talk elsewhere?" he asked concerned. She rinsed her mouth and turned to him.

"I'm ok. What do the results say?" she asks anxiously.

He picked up the report and handed it to her. She read over it. Her eyes went wide and her heart raced as she saw that her HCG levels were clearly elevated.

"I'm pregnant," she stated softly, a smile crossing her features.

"Yes, you are. Congratulations, my dear," said Ducky with a big smile. Jenny looked up.

"Thank you and please don't say anything to Jethro. I want to be the one to tell him," she replied. He nodded and she left autopsy feeling like she was on top of the world.

* * *

Once in the elevator, she threw the emergency switch and looked down as her abdomen. She ran a hand over her stomach. She couldn't believe that her dreams were coming true. She was married to the love of her life and they were going to have a child together. She never felt happier. She flicked the switch back on, leaving a hand covering her abdomen. A life was growing inside her and she was absolutely thrilled. She knew Gibbs would feel the same way.

She got off the elevator and noticed that the team was back, but Gibbs wasn't in sight. She would have to tell him later. She walked into her office and that was when she felt two arms wrap around her from behind.

"Hello, gorgeous wife of mine," he said. She grinned and turned in his arms to kiss him. Once the kiss was over, she grinned while looking at him.

"I spoke to Ducky," she said.

"And?" he asked.

"Well, I'm guessing you need to get started building a crib. We are definitely going to need one in nine months," she replied with the biggest smile she could manage. He looked at her as pure joy spread over his face.

"Really?" he asked. She nodded with a big grin. He kissed her again and again.

"God, I love you so much Jenny. You and Tiny," he said. Jenny smiled at the little nickname.

"I love you too. Now, I have a question for you," she said, "Do you think we should tell the 'kids' that they are getting a little brother or sister or should we wait a while and let them try to figure it out?"

He thought about it for a minute before answering, "Let them figure it out. I need them focused on the case right now and you know how they are." She nodded, understanding completely.

"Ducky knows, but I've told him to not say anything and I know he won't," Jenny said. Gibbs nodded.

"I gotta get back to work. Lunch later?" he asked," If you can handle it?" She nodded and the kissed once again. He left her office and she collapsed in her chair, happy that all was going right and she hoped that it would stay that way.

* * *

The day wore on and there were no leads to finding the boy. Jenny was getting ready to leave and walked into the bullpen. Gibbs looked up from the papers he was reading as did the others.

"I'm heading home. Are you coming?" she asked him softly, knowing what his answer would be.

"No, I wanna find this kid," he said in a determined voice. She understood his feelings.

"Okay. Don't stay out too late," she said to him. He grinned at her.

Ziva quirked and eyebrow at Tony who looked at her in a curious manner. They shrugged and went back to their papers looking for anything to lead them to six year old Evan.

"I love you and I will be home at 2300," Gibbs said. She nodded and kissed him.

She said good night to the others and headed home. Gibbs watched her go. He looked at his watch which said 2134. He knew that he had the case to do, but he really wanted to go home with his wife. He sighed.

Ziva looked over to Gibbs as he sighed and she looked to Tony and nodded in Gibbs' direction. Tony wrinkled his brow at what she was trying to say. She huffed and opened the IM on her computer. She turned the alert off and sent him a message.

_ZDavid: He wants to go home, and he thinks he needs to work the case and not sleep until the child is found. We should tell him that we can handle everything tonight so that he can spend time with Jenny._

Tony heard his computer alert him to a message and he looked to Gibbs who seemed unfazed by the soft beep. He turned the IM alert off and then read Ziva's IM. He typed a reply and sent it to her.

_TDiNozzo: Why me? Why don't you get McGeek to do it or you can do it yourself?_

She read it and glared at him. She picked up a paper clip and her stapler and pointed at him. He gulped and sent another reply.

_TDiNozzo: Put the weapons away and I'll ask him?_

She read it and nodded setting the items down. He got up from his desk and walked to Gibbs. He stood there for a moment when Gibbs looked up at him.

"Something on yours and Ziva's mind DiNozzo?" he asked. Tony gaped at him, although he shouldn't have been surprised that Gibbs knew they were talking about him. He looked to Ziva who stood and joined them. McGee just watched the others, hoping they didn't piss him off.

"Gibbs, I think you should go home and be with Jenny. We can handle things here," Ziva said as she looked at him and studied his facial expression.

"Uh-huh, is that all?" he said. The two agents looked at each other and nodded. "Well, I am not going anywhere until 2300 and Jenny knows that. She also knows that this case is difficult and it needs the time we can devote to it," he stated, leaving no room for argument. Tony and Ziva nodded and took their seats at their desks. Tony gave her a look saying that he knew it wouldn't work and she just glared at him and pulled the paper clip back out. He gulped and got back to work.

"Ziva, quit threatening DiNozzo and DiNozzo leave Ziva alone. Get back to work, both of you," Gibbs said. They looked at him and then got back to work.

* * *

Jenny got home and went into the bathroom to shower. She was trying to unknot the muscles in her back with the hot shower. Afterwards, she got herself a little bit of dinner, mainly consisting of a piece of toast as she still felt a bit nauseous. She hoped that the morning, or rather all day, sickness would soon pass. After eating she decided to settle in the living room. She put a CD with Frank Sinatra on and read Wuthering Heights. She had just started the book, but had read it before and loved every second of it. She was so very relaxed and she didn't even realize that she had fallen asleep.

* * *

Finally, 2300 rolled around and Gibbs told the others to go home and he did the same. When he walked in the door he noticed the light in the living room was on and heard Sinatra singing. He walked into the room and saw his wife on the couch with a book across her chest, sound asleep. To him, she looked like an angel. He grabbed the blanket off the back of the couch and threw it over her. She stirred a bit and opened her eyes. She noticed her husband in front of her and blinked.

"Hey," she said sleepily.

"Hey, go back to sleep," he said. She shook her head and sat up. A wave of nausea hit her and she took off for the bathroom. Gibbs held her hair while she got sick. She brushed her teeth and rinsed her mouth.

"Let's go to bed," he said. She nodded and they headed into their bedroom. Once they were changed into their nightwear they climbed into bed and Gibbs wrapped his arms around his wife and laid a hand on her stomach. She smiled.

"I can't wait to meet Tiny," Gibbs said. Jenny chuckled.

"Neither can I. I love you Jethro. Good night," she said.

"I love you too. Sweet dreams," he replied and kissed her head. They slept peacefully with his hand never moving from her stomach.

* * *

**A/N: Was it good? Did you love it? Did you think it was bad? Let me know what you think! I love to hear your feedback!**


	21. Found

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS.**

**A/N: Thank you all for your wonderful reviews the last chapter! As promised I am updating quicker. Enjoy!**

* * *

The next morning Jenny woke sore and extremely tired even though she had a full night's sleep. She sat up in the bed and then took off for the bathroom. Upon hearing Jenny's feet scamper to the bathroom, Gibbs woke and rushed in behind her. He rubbed her back between her shoulder blades while she continued to empty the contents of her stomach. She leaned back and moaned. Gibbs got a cup from the sink and filled it with water. He handed it to Jenny. She took a swallow and rinsed her mouth. When she went to stand the nausea hit again and she was back down.

"Is this normal, Jethro?" she moaned after she was finished again. He looked at her and wished he could all the bad things away from her and endure it himself. He hated seeing her like this.

"It's morning sickness, Jen. Although when…Shannon was pregnant it wasn't this bad, but like the doctors say: Every pregnancy is different," Gibbs replied. Jenny was a little shocked that he had brought up Shannon's pregnancy with Kelly. That gave her a thought.

"Jethro, if we have a girl, would you be open to me naming her Kelly?" Jenny asked, "In honor of her." Gibbs was taken aback at this. The question caught him off guard, but he was touched that she was asking that.

"I'm okay with it, but what about giving her the middle name of Kelly, and what if it's a boy?" he asked with a grin. Jenny smiled at him.

"I hadn't thought that far ahead yet. I just wanna get through this first trimester," Jenny said as she stood again slowly. The nausea came, but she didn't throw up this time. She suddenly felt very tired. She knew she had to work because Evan was still missing. She wanted them to find him and she knew she had to go to work, but she wanted to stay home and sleep.

Gibbs looked at his thoughtful wife as she contemplated something in her head. He had an inkling as to what she was thinking about. He knew she was tired and wanted to stay home, but not with Evan missing.

"Jen," Gibbs said, "Why don't you stay home? I know you're tired. We will find Evan, but you don't need to put yourself nor Tiny at risk with all the stress. Stay home and rest."

Jenny looked at him and shook her head. "I can't. I can't think about resting when we have a missing child Jethro. I understand that stress isn't good for Tiny, but I need to be there," she replied.

He nodded and smiled at his stubborn wife, knowing that there was no arguing with her once her mind was made up.

"Fine, but no ops in MTAC and no major meetings," Gibbs said, offering the compromise.

Jenny grinned at him. "Ok, Jethro, I'll have Cynthia rearrange my schedule for the op that was scheduled at 1530. I hope that you and the team find Evan. Lord knows what is happening to him every second he's gone," she said as a frown crossed her features.

Gibbs wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

"Jen, we'll find him. You know I won't give up," he said. She nodded and sobbed into his shoulder. He figured that it was a part of the hormones. He comforted her as best he could.

"We need to get ready for work or we'll be late," she said as she sniffled, "I'm going to take a shower. Wanna join me?"

He grinned like a kid in a candy store. They headed to the bathroom and enjoyed their shower together, among other things.

* * *

About a half hour later, they pulled into NCIS. After checking in, they climbed onto the elevator. It stopped where the bullpen was and they got off together, hands linked. She kissed his cheek and he caressed her face.

"Have a good day. Find him, Jethro," Jenny said. Gibbs nodded and kissed her forehead. Gibbs went to his desk and Jenny climbed the stairs to her office.

Jenny told Cynthia to reschedule that op in MTAC. She walked into her office and saw a large stack of files on her desk. She groaned and knew it was going to be a long day. She sat down and pulled the first file over and began to read it. She read the same sentence over and over and before she knew it she was asleep.

* * *

Gibbs phone rang. He pulled it out and looked at who was calling.

"Gibbs," he answered.

_"Got something for you Gibbs,"_ Abby's voice said on the other line.

"On my way," he said and hung up the phone. He looked to his team who watched him.

"Let's go. Abby's got something," he said. They got up and followed him to Abby's lab.

* * *

Abby was looking at her screen while listening to Android Lust on her CD player. She listened out for the elevator ding as she typed furiously on her keyboard. She had found something that may very well lead the team to Evan's kidnappers and the murderers of his parents or maybe even Evan himself. She heard the elevator and turned to face the door. She turned her music down as Gibbs and the team walked through the door.

"Whaddya got Abs?" Gibbs said. He looked at her and then her screen.

Abby turned back to the screen and typed a few keys when a chemical analysis popped up from the sample of a substance left behind at the scene. It had been apparent that the substance came from one of the shoes of the kidnappers/murderers.

"Major Mass Spec. spit this out at me early this morning. It's asphalt, gum, and residue from engine fluid of a boat that is very rare," she said as she clacked a few more keys and pulled up receipts on the screen, "I found that the fluid was last sold day before yesterday and that only one shop sells it in the tri-state area. The person's name is Roy Jenkins and they live in Anacostia."

Gibbs gave Abby her Caf-Pow! And her kiss on the cheek while the others followed him out to go get Evan or the person that could lead them to Evan.

* * *

Jenny woke up to the sound of her office phone ringing. She sat up and rubbed her eyes as she reached for the receiver.

"Shepard," she said huskily.

_"Hey, we might've found Evan. We're gearing up and I will fill you in with everything else later,"_ Gibbs said, _"Are you okay? Any more nausea?"_

"I'm fine. I just dozed off. I hope you find him. Be careful. I love you," she said.

_"Always am. Love you too,"_ Gibbs replied and disconnected the call.

She was happy that they were close to finding Evan. She stood up and the nausea hit again. She took off towards the bathroom. She felt that this couldn't be normal with all the morning sickness she was having. She knew it was common to have it all day, but the amount she had felt a bit off. Once she had finished in the bathroom, she decided to call Ducky up and have him check her out because she knew that if she went down there that she would just vomit again. She picked up the phone and dialed autopsy.

_"Autopsy,"_ came Ducky's voice.

"Ducky can you pull yourself away from what you're doing down there and come check me out? I've been vomiting all morning and it seems to be getting more frequent," Jenny said.

Ducky heard the tiredness in Jenny's voice and sighed.

_"I'll be up in a moment. Just lie down on your couch with a cold compress on your forehead until I get there,"_ Ducky replied.

"Thank you Ducky," Jenny said and hung up the phone. She stood up and the nausea took her over and she vomited right in her trashcan, having no time to make it to the bathroom. Once finished, she rinsed her mouth and moved the trashcan into the bathroom. She took a couple of paper towels from the bathroom and ran them under the faucet then she laid down on her couch and put the towels over her eyes and forehead. She closed her eyes and waited for Ducky.

* * *

After a short time, a knock came on the office door.

"Come in," she said. The door opened and Ducky walked in and over to Jenny.

"Thank you for coming Ducky," she said, "I just feel like crap and something seems off."

Ducky nodded his head in understanding and took her vitals.

"Well, you blood pressure is a bit low. Have you eaten or drank anything at all and been able to keep it down?" he asked.

"No, any time I look at food I run to the bathroom. I try to drink water and occasionally tea, but it just comes right back up. Ducky, is this normal?" Jenny asked concern edging her voice.

"Well, my dear, it is common in pregnancy that you have morning sickness and there are some cases in which the woman does nothing but vomit all day. If you are so worried, make an appointment with an obstetrician or go to hospital," Ducky said.

She sat up and nodded her head.

"Thank you Ducky. I think I might just do that," Jenny said with a smile. Ducky touched her shoulder gently, turned, and exited her office. Jenny stood again and was glad that for once there was no nausea. She made her way to her desk and called an obstetrician.

* * *

Gibbs and the team went to the address Abby had given them. The house there was old and falling apart. McGee and Tony took the back side of the house and Gibbs and Ziva took the front. Gibbs banged on the front door.

"NCIS! Warrant!" Gibbs yelled. They heard rustling in the house and he nodded to Ziva who kicked the door in. They entered the house cautiously and cleared each room. Once reaching the basement, they all descended the slowly. They turned and the beams of their flashlights caught Roy Jenkins in the face who was holding a knife to a young boy's throat.

"Let him go Jenkins!" Gibbs ordered. Jenkins shook his head.

"No, the boy is mine! They were abusing him!" Jenkins exclaimed. Evan shook his head, denying everything that Jenkins was telling them.

"Evan, shut your eyes," Gibbs said. He saw the fear in the boy's eyes who shook his head slightly, "You can trust me. Shut your eyes."

Evan closed his eyes and Gibbs looked over at Ziva and nodded his head. Ziva nodded and aimed her gun on Jenkins head. She looked to Gibbs and down to Evan and back to Gibbs and he nodded again. Ziva took the shot.

* * *

At NCIS, Gibbs and the team are in the bullpen and Jenny came down from her office.

"I heard you found him. Is he okay?" Jenny asked. Gibbs looked up at his wife and smiled.

"He's fine. Dirty and bruised, but other than that, fine. I think Ducky let him use the showers and gave him some clothes to wear. His aunt is coming to get him shortly," Gibbs replied.

Jenny felt so happy. She was glad that Evan was unharmed and that it was a happy ending to the case.

"Hey Boss and Director, Ziva, McGee, and I are going out to celebrate in Evan's honor, you wanna come?" Tony offered. Jenny looked over at him.

"No, but thank you. I think I am going to go home," Jenny said, "But Jethro can join you if he wants."

Gibbs looked over to Tony and shook his head. Tony nodded, understanding that they were both tired. Although Tony couldn't help but feel that something was off. He shrugged it off and prepared for his night out with his coworkers.

* * *

Gibbs and Jenny left the office and headed home. Jenny had felt nauseous the whole way home, but didn't feel the need to throw up anymore. She looked to her husband who looked over to her and he took her hand in his and kissed her knuckles. She smiled. They pulled into the driveway and headed into the house. They decided that neither of them were very hungry and headed straight to bed.

While lying in her husband's arms Jenny decided to tell Gibbs about what Ducky said.

"Jethro, I had Ducky come check on me today and he says that all the vomiting and everything is normal, but I still don't feel right. He said I should make an appointment with an OBGYN and so I did. It's in a few weeks considering that they were totally booked until then," Jenny said.

Gibbs nodded at his wife and said, "I'll be there. I can't wait to see what Tiny looks like."

Jenny grinned and kissed him softly, but Gibbs deepened the kiss. They celebrated in their own manner that night.

* * *

**A/N: Was it good? Did it keep you guessing? Up next: The appointment! Please leave your feedback! I love to hear all comments!**


	22. Doctors and Citizens

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS.**

**A/N: Special thanks to itzcheeseball for the only review last chapter! Thanks to those who favorited and alerted to this story! I hope you guys enjoy this next chapter!**

* * *

Two weeks later found Gibbs and Jenny in the OBGYN's office. They sat in the waiting room waiting to be called. Jenny was looking through a parenting magazine while Gibbs sat in the chair and bounced his knee. He was anxious to see the baby that his wife was carrying. He couldn't believe that he was going to be a father again. He looked at his wife lovingly and she looked up from her magazine and smiled at him.

"First time?" came a voice from the woman across the room. Gibbs looked to Jenny again and then to the woman who seemed to be almost ready to give birth.

"Mine, no. Hers, yes," Gibbs said simply. The woman looked confused, but nodded. Gibbs smiled and Jenny looked up to the woman.

"How much longer do you have?" Jenny asked, "That's if you don't mind me asking."

"About two weeks left. I am so ready for him to come out. His daddy is too," the woman said, "He's overseas." Gibbs looked to the woman again.

"What branch?" he asked. The woman looked at him.

"Marines, he's a lieutenant. He's been deployed for several months and I am hoping that he's able to get leave sometime soon before the little one comes," she said with a smile and rubbing her stomach. Gibbs sat up straighter.

"I can put a word in for you, if you like," Gibbs offered. The woman's eyes filled with tears and joy spread across her face.

"You could? Please do! It would be great for him to be home to see the birth. He missed our first child's and he's regretted not being there. We've been trying so hard to get him home before this one comes," the woman said.

"I'm sure that my wife and I can both do that for you," Gibbs said looking to Jenny. Jenny looked from the woman to her husband and nodded back at the woman. The woman shed the tears that she was holding back.

"Thank you so much! You have no idea what that means to me, but now that I think on it, how will you do that?" the woman asked.

"Well, ma'am," Jenny started before the woman interrupted with, "It's Grace. My name's Grace." Jenny smiled.

"I'm Jenny and this is Jethro," Jenny said and continued, "Grace my husband happens to work for NCIS and he's a former Marine himself and I am the Director of NCIS. I do believe that we both have some pull and we will do all we can to get your husband home for the birth of your child. What's his name?"

"Matthew Stewart, it would be wonderful if you could do that! Thank you so much!" the woman exclaimed, "If I could, I would get up to hug you both." Jenny and Gibbs smiled at the woman.

At that moment the door to the waiting area opened and a nurse called them back. Gibbs took Jenny's hand in his as they followed the nurse. Grace thanked them again and gave them her numbers so that they could reach her.

"Semper Fi," Grace called after them as the door shut. Jenny looked to Gibbs who looked to her. They smiled at each other and noticed how they both felt so good help someone.

* * *

The nurse led them to a room and took Jenny's vitals and had her change into a gown. Gibbs sat next to the examination table while Jenny laid back on it. She was happy that the nausea that she had been feeling was ebbing and that the soreness was dissipating, but the fatigue was still there. Just that run in with Grace had tired her out so much.

Gibbs looked to his wife who he knew was extremely tired. She had been so for the past few weeks.

"Jen, you feeling okay?" he asked. She nodded, her eyes shut and she sighed.

"I'm fine. Just tired," she replied. Gibbs took her hand in his and kissed her knuckles. Jenny smiled at that and opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Can you believe that we are going to get to see what Tiny looks like?" she asked. Gibbs shook his head. Jenny smiled again and so did Gibbs.

The doctor walked in and introduced herself as Marian Fisher. She walked over to the table that was in the room and opened Jenny's chart to check her vitals that were recorded and then turned to the couple.

"Alright, Mrs. Gibbs," Dr. Fisher said, "Are you ready to see you little one?" Jenny nodded as did Gibbs. Dr. Fisher grinned and turned to the cart which held the sonogram machine. She picked up the tube of gel and she lifted Jenny's gown to expose her stomach.

"The gel may be cold," Dr. Fisher warned before squirting it on Jenny's abdomen. It wasn't cold, but it felt funny. Then she took the wand and ran it over the gel, trying to get a good picture of the uterus. She paused for a moment and looked at the couple again.

"Well, you are definitely pregnant," she said. Jenny looked to the doctor and why she said that in the tone she did.

"Is there a problem?" Gibbs asked nervous that something would be wrong.

"No, everything is fine. Both of them look very good. They are the right length and everything," she replied with a grin. Jenny looked to Gibbs as he looked over at her; both their eyes went wide at the news.

"We're…we're having twins?" Jenny asked. The shock of the news was still sinking in. Dr. Fisher nodded and Jenny looked to her husband. Gibbs had a big grin across his face. Jenny felt herself smiling and filling with happiness.

"Twins," Gibbs said. He felt so happy that not only was he getting one child, but he was getting two.

"There are some risks involving twin pregnancies," the doctor said and both parents were at attention now, "There's preterm labor, one may be underweight and the lungs could be underdeveloped. There are more risks than that because of your age. There's the possibility of Down syndrome, mental retardation, miscarriage, and other things such as preeclampsia and gestational diabetes. I know that this is a lot to take in, but I would like to run some blood tests to make sure that everything is okay. I will need to see you every other week and once you reach the 25 week mark I will need to see you every week. If you feel that there's something wrong, don't hesitate to call. Now, do you have any questions for me?"

Jenny and Gibbs were taken aback at her bluntness as well as the severity of some of the complications. Jenny looked to her husband once again and she knew that he was scared out of his mind, which was not an easy thing to do. She looked to her doctor.

"I've had a lot of nausea and thrown up multiple times and I'm tired all the time. I know that morning sickness can last all day, but with that amount, is it normal?" Jenny asked.

"Women pregnant with twins are said to have extensive morning sickness and fatigue, so yes it is. I'm going to start you are a round of prenatal vitamins and some meds to help with the nausea. Any other questions?" Dr. Fisher said.

"How far along am I? And could you print out six copies of the ultrasound?" Jenny asked. Gibbs looked to her as she asked that last question.

"You're about 6-8 weeks, and I can," the doctor replied. She left to give her orders and to get the looked to Jenny questioningly.

"I know we wanted to wait, but I want to be prepared and to do that the team has to know what they are up against. Especially with the morning sickness and my hormones are going to be all over the place," Jenny explained. Gibbs nodded, understanding where she was coming from. He knew that she was extremely nervous, but he also knew that he wanted to hone the team's investigative skills. That gave him an idea.

"Jen," he said, "Why don't you hang around the bullpen today? That way we will see if they will catch on."

Jenny grinned at her husband's conniving mind, but she nodded nonetheless.

"Care to make a wager as to who guesses first?" she asked. He looked at her.

"What would be the terms?" he asked. Her eyes glinted mischievously.

"Hmm, if you win, you have to knock on my door before entering my office for a week," she said. She knew that he wouldn't like that, but it would give Cynthia a break.

"And if I win?" he asked.

"I bring you coffee for a month," Jenny replied. He grinned and nodded.

"I bet Ziva gets it first," Jenny says.

"Nah, I think DiNozzo will," Gibbs countered. Jenny quirked an eyebrow at him and he looked at her. "He's more observant than you think." Jenny grinned at him.

A few minutes later and the couple walked out of the doctor's office and headed to NCIS.

* * *

Tony was at his desk playing a computer game before he heard the elevator ding and he quickly closed the window. He looked up and saw his bosses walk in. He noticed that both of them seemed a little cheerful and that Jenny had a glow around her. He thought for a moment. Could she be? He looked to Ziva and she to him, he flicked his eyes back to the couple and Ziva followed his line of sight.

She watched them as they walked towards the bullpen. Gibbs didn't have his usual expression upon entering the area and Jenny looked like she felt so good. Ziva looked to Tony again and wrinkled her brow. He shrugged and indicated for her to ask. She shook her head.

McGee looked over to his coworkers and then to his bosses. He noticed a change in both bosses' moods as they seemed like they were so very happy. Jenny looked radiant and Gibbs had a smile on his features. McGee looked closer at Jenny and realized that she seemed to have added a few pounds which caused him to think about how Jenny had been feeling these past few weeks. The connection clicked in his mind and now he wondered if he should say anything. He got up and walked over to them.

"Morning boss, Director," McGee said. He looked to her again, studying her expression. Gibbs snapped him out of his daze with a smack to the head.

"Something wrong McGee?" Jenny asked. McGee looked from Gibbs to Jenny.

"Uh, well, I, uh, I noticed something and wanted to ask you about it," McGee said. Jenny looked at him as she waited for him to continue.

"Well, uh, um, are you, uh, pregnant?" he asked, the last word a whisper. Jenny grinned at the young agent as did Gibbs. Neither of them expected McGee to get it first and therefore their bet was void.

"Yes, I am," she whispered back.

Tony and Ziva watched them and then looked to each other as McGee received an answer from Jenny and his eyes went wide. Tony looked curious and Ziva shrugged. Jenny noticed the silent conversation between Tony and Ziva.

"Something on your minds?" she asked the two. Tony looked to Ziva and Ziva glared at him. Tony looked to Jenny.

"Um, no. We're good," Tony said with a grin.

"Well, I know that you are wondering what has McGee so stunned," Jenny said and both looked to each other and back to their Director, "Well, I'm pregnant."

Tony and Ziva's eyes went wide as well.

"Congratulations, Director," Tony said.

"Mazel Tov, Director," Ziva said. Jenny grinned at the two. McGee was still too stunned to speak. Gibbs snapped him out of it again in the same manner as before.

"Uh, uh, Congrats bosses," McGee said with a smile.

"Thank you," Jenny said, "So, we have just come from OBGYN and I have ultrasound copies for you guys." She pulled them out of her purse and handed them to each agent. They each looked at their copies. Jenny waited for them to notice and when they did they all looked up at her. Jenny had a big grin across her face as did Gibbs.

"Twins?" Tony asked. They nodded.

"Two for the price of one?" he asked. They nodded.

"Double the Gibblets?" he asked. They nodded and laughed at the nickname Abby had coined for their offspring years ago. Gibbs knew that Tony would go on so he decided to give him a wake-up call. Once his hand collided with the back of the agent's head Tony grunted and turned to his boss.

"Thank you Boss," he said and he turned to Jenny, "You told Abby yet?" They shook their heads.

"On our way down there now," Gibbs said as he led the group to the back elevator and down to the lab. They all were curious and excited about the Goth's reaction to this news.

* * *

They walked into the lab to hear the sound of death metal ringing throughout it. Abby was looking at her screen typing away. She twirled a moment and caught a glimpse at the group standing in the doorway of her lab. She suddenly got a bit nervous as she turned the stereo down.

"Is something wrong? Did I do something?" she asked. The group all shook their heads.

"No, Abs, you're good. Jen and I got some news for you," Gibbs said. Abby looked to him and then to Jenny. Her smile came back to her features.

"No way! No way!" she exclaimed and squealed, "You're pregnant!"

Jenny nodded with a big smile. The others chuckled at Abby's reaction. She ran over and hugged Jenny tightly.

"Congratulations! I'm so happy for you! Now, we can have our very own Gibblet!" Abby said excitedly. She let go of Jenny and grabbed Gibbs into a hug.

"Uh, Abby, there's not just a Gibblet," Jenny said. Abby let go of Gibbs and looked back to Jenny. Her smile got wider and her eyes got brighter.

"Twins! Oh my gosh, no way!" she squealed, "Mommy and Daddy are having twins!"

Abby bounced up and down repeatedly. Jenny and Gibbs laughed at the Goth's energy and her reaction.

"Yes, we are. You guys are having little brothers, sisters, or one of each," Jenny said. The team looked at her as did Abby when they registered what she said. "What? Abby always says we are Mommy and Daddy. That makes you guys the big brothers and sisters," Jenny said with a chuckle.

Abby squealed again.

"Oh, here," Jenny said giving her a copy of the sonogram. Abby took it and looked at the image. She hugged Jenny and Gibbs again before running to her scanner and scanning the picture onto her computer. She clacked a few keys and the image was on her screen. She turned to the others with a big grin.

"Apparently Abby is excited," Gibbs whispered in his wife's ear. She grinned and nodded.

Jenny felt so happy with her family around her and she knew that this was the start of a long road ahead and she hoped that there were few bumps before the twins were born.

* * *

**A/N: So, I know some of them seem a little OOC, but aside from that did you like it? There's more to come! Please leave a review to tell me how I did!**


	23. Genders and Issues

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS.**

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews last chapter! They were wonderful! Here's the next one! I hope you like it!**

* * *

Jenny is twenty weeks pregnant and back at the OBGYN to find out the sex of the twins. She and Gibbs had decided that they weren't going to wait to find out and that it would be easier for everyone that was coming to her "Surprise" baby shower that Abby was planning.

She had found out about it one day while overhearing Ziva and Abby talking about what they were going to bring and what snacks and games should be played at the shower. Jenny knew that it was inevitable that a shower was on the way due to the fact that Abby was overly excited about the twins coming.

She sighed at the thought of a big party that Abby was orchestrating and hoping that the young scientist knew better than to invite a whole bunch of people to the shower. Suddenly a thought occurred to her. She hadn't called Cassie and told her about the pregnancy, but something inside told her that Cassie already knew, especially where Abby was concerned.

She noted to herself to ask Abby if she had spilled the beans to her best friend. At last, her name was called and she headed back to the exam room.

* * *

Meanwhile, Gibbs and the team were in the middle of a case which is why Gibbs couldn't go with his wife to their appointment. He wanted to be there so badly to make sure that the twins were developing okay and he just didn't want to miss a second of the pregnancy. He wasn't there much when Shannon was pregnant with Kelly and he wanted to be there for Jenny while she was carrying the twins.

He was on his way down to meet Ducky to get an update about the body and to see if anything new had turned up to help them find the dirtbag.

The unsub had killed twenty-two year old Petty Officer Michael Dawes. His wife is missing and presumed dead, at least, that was the rumor floating around the Metro cops on scene. There had been evidence of a struggle and the Petty Officer had been stabbed multiple times. His wife had apparently walked in on the unsub as they attempted to remove the liver from the body. According to the scene layout, the wife put up just as much fight as her husband. There was blood all throughout the scene and some was the wife's, Sheryl, blood. The unsub had knocked the wife out with a lamp that was in the bedroom and dragged out to a waiting vehicle. The unsub then went back into the house and finished what he/she started.

Abby was in the process of identifying the make and model of the tire tracks left behind by the unsub's vehicle, but it would take time that Sheryl doesn't have, and Gibbs knew this.

He had DiNozzo run the MO from the homicide through all the databases. So far, no hits. Gibbs was getting angry knowing that Sheryl didn't have much time and he had a gut feeling that this wasn't the first kill of the unsub. As he arrived in autopsy, he saw that Palmer was sewing up the body of Petty Officer Dawes. Ducky was at his desk finishing his report.

"Hey Duck, anything useful?" Gibbs asked hopeful. Ducky turned to his colleague.

"This is quite perplexing Jethro. The killer knew what he was doing in his attempt to remove Petty Officer Dawes' liver, and yet he wasn't intelligent enough to make sure that no one would walk in on him while doing so," Ducky replied as he moved to the body, "I found some residue on the Petty Officer's arm and sent a sample up to Abigail. I also realized that each stab wound was precise in its strike. He made sure to avoid the liver at all cost. It's as if it was vital that he have it and in pristine condition. I'm thinking that you are looking for a male in his mid-late thirties with authority issues and has extensive medical training."

Gibbs nodded as he listened to Ducky's profile of the unsub. He made himself a note to have Ziva check and see if Petty Officer Dawes came in contact with such a person.

"Duck, the crime seemed as if it wasn't planned. He wouldn't happen to know this person would he?" Gibbs asked.

"He may have met the killer once and from there the killer followed him to a point where he felt it was safe for him to murder the poor boy," Ducky surmised. Gibbs nodded and left autopsy.

* * *

Jenny was once again on the exam table and set up to have the ultrasound. She kept thinking about what the twins would be. Would they be fraternal male and female, fraternal males or females, identical males or females? She was just excited to have the chance to have children. For a while she was wondering if ever she was going to get the chance. In a way she was grateful that what had happened had happened otherwise she and Gibbs wouldn't be married and she wouldn't be carrying the twins. She had often thought about what would've happened if she was killed in that diner. Who would've replaced her, Vance? She was glad that they wouldn't have to find out.

At that moment, the nurse walked in and sat down next to Jenny.

"Hello, my name is Gina and I'll be doing your ultrasound today. Are you excited to find out the sex of your twins?" Gina said cheerfully. Jenny smiled at the nurse.

"I couldn't be more excited," Jenny replied. Gina smiled back and grabbed the gel to squirt on Jenny's abdomen which Jenny had already bared. She then grabbed the wand and moved it over Jenny's stomach.

"Well, let's see if they are in a good position to tell what they'll be," Gina said moving the wand a bit more, "It looks as if they are going to be identical." Gina pointed to the screen and said, "See? They share one placenta. That means they will be identical. So what one is, the other will be."

Jenny nodded as she looked at the twins on the monitor. She loved watching them, and feeling them, on the screen. She especially loved the chance to hear their heartbeats. They sounded like hummingbirds' wings, music to her ears.

"Well, Mom, I hope you are ready for dance recitals and lots of dresses and that Dad is ready for the surplus of estrogen because you are having identical twin girls," Gina said happily.

Jenny looked at the screen at her girls and felt herself feel with pride. She then felt the girls kicking. Gina wiped her stomach and printed her copies of the twins to take with her. Jenny left out of the office staring at the pictures of her and Gibbs' twin girls.

* * *

After arriving at NCIS, Jenny was intercepted by Abby who was waiting for Jenny to return from her appointment. The young Goth was excited to have two new members to add to the team.

"Director! How are they? Are they doing good? Is everything on track? Are we preparing for girls or boys? Of course, you'll want to tell Gibbs first. He's downstairs with Ducky," Abby rambled as she grabbed Jenny into a hug.

"I'm not anymore," Gibbs said with a grin and came up next to his wife. He wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed her, "So, boys, girls, or both?"

Jenny chuckled at the two of them and said, "Well, why don't I tell you all together? Where's Tony, Ziva, and McGee?"

"I am behind you," Ziva said and the others jumped, "Tony and McGee are on their way up here."

Jenny nodded and walked to Gibbs' desk and took a seat. Gibbs grinned at the looks that Ziva and Abby had on their faces as if they were worried that what happened not too long ago would happen again. Jenny quirked an eyebrow at the girls and chuckled.

"He wouldn't dare try it now. Not with me being hormonal," Jenny said with a sly grin. Gibbs rolled his eyes as Tony and McGee stepped off the elevator and joined the rest of the group.

"We can conference the Duckman in to hear the news," Abby suggested. Gibbs nodded and Abby went to his phone and dialed autopsy.

"_Autopsy,_" Ducky answered.

"Hey Ducky, Jenny's back and she's about to tell us what they are!" Abby squealed.

"_Well, let's hear it then!_" Ducky said with as much enthusiasm. Jenny shook her head at the two and looked to her husband who was doing the same.

"Well, according to the technician we are going to have dance recitals and dresses," Jenny said, "Because I'm pregnant with identical twin girls."

The whole team covered their ears as Abby let out the loudest squeal they ever heard.

"Oh, little sisters! Yay! I can't wait to meet them!" Abby squealed as she bounced up and down and then rushed over and hugged Jenny. She didn't give one of her tight hugs knowing that the babies were there and she wouldn't do anything to endanger them.

"Congratulations Jenny," the others said in unison. Jenny smiled at all of them.

"Alright, everyone back to work," Gibbs ordered, "DiNozzo, you and Ziva check to see if Dawes came into contact with anyone from medical. Ducky believes the killer has a history of medical training. Abs, how you coming on the tracks and the sample Ducky sent to you?"

Abby turned and looked to Gibbs. "The tires were made for Chevy Cavilers and several of those type tires were sold in the DC area. Major Mass Spec hasn't given me anything on the residue yet. I did find some fibers in Dawes' clothing that didn't match anything in his house. I'm running an analysis on it now," she reported.

"Alright, back to your lab and get me some results," Gibbs said. Abby turned from Gibbs to Jenny who smiled and nodded. Abby hugged Jenny again and turned back to Gibbs who kissed her forehead and she left for her lab.

Gibbs walked over next to his wife and leaned against his desk. "I'm going to be here a while. I need to find Dawes' killer and his wife," Gibbs said.

"I know, Jethro. I have plenty of things to keep me busy today. Meetings and paperwork and an op in MTAC at 1645. Don't worry, I'll be fine," Jenny said as she got up and kissed him and headed up to her office to work.

* * *

After a day of dead-ends and leads that went nowhere, Gibbs sent the team home and stayed behind. He was reading through some things about Dawes' past when Jenny set a coffee cup down next to the file he was reading. He looked up at her.

"It's 2155. Are you going home?" she asked. He rubbed his eyes and ran a hand through his hair.

"I don't know, Jen. I really want to get this woman safe and I feel like there's something I'm missing. DiNozzo had no hits on the MO and the leads for the medical personnel that Dawes came in contact with went south due to the fact that they all had solid alibis," Gibbs said, "I don't want to go home knowing that if I stayed that it would led to her being found and this dirtbag being brought to justice. On the other hand, I want to go home just to be with you and hold you while we sleep in our bed and feel our girls move."

"I know, Jethro, but it may be best for you to go home and rest and come back tomorrow with fresh eyes. That way you won't be so tired while looking through all these things," Jenny said. Gibbs nodded.

"Alright, I go home, Jen," he said. Jenny grinned and they left for home.

* * *

Once home, they headed straight for bed and Gibbs wrapped his arms around all three of his girls.

"Jethro, have you thought of any names yet?" she asked him. He shook his head.

"Not really. What do you think?" he asked.

"Well," Jenny said and offered her suggestions.

"I don't know. How about you give one their first name and the other their middle name and I'll do the same?" he asked. She nodded liking the idea. They spent some time discussing the numerous possibilities before they finally reached an agreement to what their girls would be called and they fell asleep. Recharging their batteries for a new day.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so I know I'm evil for not sharing their names, but don't worry they will be revealed soon! Let me know what you thought please and thank you! **


	24. Hurt and Family

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS!**

**A/N: Ziva is OOC in this chapter, just to warn you. Sorry for the wait! Thanks to livsgirl for the kick in the pants to update and helping with this chapter! Shot-out to my best friend, Rachel, she helped with some ideas here! Thank you to those who have stuck with me and are still sticking with me until the end and for the reviews, alerts, and the favorites!**

* * *

Over the next few days the team worked hard to find Sheryl Dawes, but there were no leads. The fibers that Abby had found were from the killer's Caviler and that lead nowhere. The residue was an unknown substance and it would take more time to identify and place it. Gibbs was becoming more and more antsy about finding Sheryl Dawes alive, but he knew that the chances of that were slim. He was going through some old contacts and acquaintances of the Dawes' and noticed a connection that they had missed. They had seen a fertility specialist years back about getting pregnant, but both people were infertile and couldn't have children. According to the file, that was when the couple decided to adopt. The child they were looking into had been born to a young male and female whose names weren't in the file. He knew that to find out who it was he would need McGee to do some hacking into the records.

"McGee, the Dawes' were trying to adopt from a young couple. Pull the files for the couple," Gibbs ordered. McGee looked at his boss.

"Boss, those files are sealed and…," he saw the glare on Gibbs face and knew what that meant, "I can have them in two minutes."

Gibbs nodded and McGee clacked away on his keyboard to get into the adoption agency that the Dawes' were using. After fighting the firewalls and many Trojans, he finally breached the agency and hacked into the file.

"Boss, I'm in," McGee said and Gibbs got up and hovered over the young agent's shoulder, "The couple wasn't as young as the Dawes' were lead to believe and they weren't pregnant either. It was a scam. The man is a Dr. Terrence Caldwell and his wife, Tabitha, has been dead for three years. You think he's our dirtbag?"

Gibbs looked at the information on the probie's screen and nodded. McGee wrote down the address as Gibbs headed to the elevator. Tony, Ziva, and McGee rushed after him, knowing that he wanted to find Sheryl alive and they all hoped she was.

* * *

Jenny had been dealing with the nausea and the morning sickness as well as a very upset SecNav who wanted Dawes' wife found yesterday. She felt her stress level raising more and more throughout the day and knew that it wasn't good for the twins. She sat in her chair and drew small circles on her stomach as she tried to calm herself when she felt a funny feeling and realized that one of the babies were kicking. She giggled as she felt it again. They weren't kicking, they had the hiccups. She smiled at each feeling and wished that Gibbs was there to feel it, but she knew that he had to find Sheryl. She settled for calling him instead.

"Gibbs," he answered.

"Hey, guess what?" Jenny said softly into the phone.

"Kind of not in the mood for guessing games right now, Jen, we may have found Sheryl Dawes," Gibbs replied, trying not to sound too harsh.

"Oh okay, well, you daughters decided to let me feel them move today. They were hiccupping," Jenny said with a smile. She could almost hear the grin that Gibbs had.

"I wish I could've been there for that. Maybe they will move some more when I get back. We're here, so I will call you after we are done. I love you Jenny," he said.

"Be careful, Jethro. I love you too," Jenny replied and both parties disconnected.

Jenny sat back in her chair and rubbed her tummy some more as her children kicked and moved. She knew that this was just the beginning of their movements and that they would get more frequent. She was so glad that the team had finally located Sheryl Dawes and she hoped the woman would be fine when they found her and that the killer, whoever he may be, was brought to justice. Of course, knowing her husband, he would be. She only hoped that they got the person before anything happened and she silently prayed that her husband and her 'children' would be okay.

* * *

Gibbs and the team pulled up outside of a nice house. Tony and McGee took the back and Ziva and Gibbs took the front. Upon walking softly onto the wraparound porch, a gunshot was fired and a scream was heard. The team rushed inside to find Sheryl on the floor bleeding from a gunshot wound to the thigh. Caldwell was standing over her with the gun pointing towards his temple. He was apparently contemplating taking his own life.

"Caldwell, NCIS, drop your weapon!" Gibbs yelled. Caldwell looked up stunned at the people who entered his house.

"No, no, no…," Caldwell began mumbling to himself.

"Terrence, let her go. Come on, drop the gun and let her go," Gibbs said as his gaze flickered to the woman bleeding before him. He knew that she needed medical attention ASAP. He looked back to the man before him.

"I can't…they say that she has to pay. Just like her husband," Caldwell said. He began rocking gently. He stood abruptly and pointed the gun at Sheryl and the team tightened their aim at the man.

"Terrence, you don't want to hurt her. They can't hurt you and they can't control you. Come on, put the gun down and let's talk," Gibbs coaxed as he inched towards the doctor and the victim, who was becoming very pale, "Put the gun down and let's talk."

Caldwell whimpered and drew his hands to his temples. He let out a yell and pointed the gun at Ziva and fired. Ziva yelped in pain as the bullet tore through her shoulder. Gibbs took the shot and gave Caldwell a double-tap to the heart. He looked to Ziva and knelt next to her.

"Ziva," he said softly. She turned over and hissed as the movement jarred her shoulder which was bleeding profusely.

"DiNozzo, call an ambulance! McGee, put some pressure on Sheryl's wound," Gibbs ordered and McGee almost went pale. Gibbs looked to the young agent, "You can do it, McGee."

McGee nodded and swallowed. He grabbed some towels out of the nearest linen closet and placed some over the woman's abdomen while tossing Gibbs some to push down on Ziva's shoulder. Both women groaned in pain as the pressure was applied. Sheryl was fading in and out of consciousness and Ziva began to take on a pale hue to her olive skin.

"Ziva, you stay with me! You hear me, you're gonna be fine! This is nothing, okay, nothing!" Gibbs said to her. Ziva opened her eyes to him and struggled to keep them open and nodded. She wasn't going to give in to it.

"Boss, Sheryl's fading fast," McGee announced. Gibbs looked to his junior agent.

"DiNozzo! How much longer?" he yelled as Tony came running into the living room.

"They just got here," Tony replied as paramedics rushed in behind him to McGee and Sheryl. Another couple medics rushed to Ziva.

"Sir, you will have to move so that we can help her," said one of them to Gibbs. Gibbs moved aside slightly, but made sure to stay within Ziva's eyesight.

The others got Sheryl on a stretcher and her loaded into the ambulance. Tony rode with her while McGee was commanded to call Ducky and process the scene and Gibbs went with Ziva to the hospital. On the way, Gibbs picked up his cell and called Jenny.

"_Shepard_," she answered.

"Hey, got some good news and some bad news. Good news is that we found her and the guy's dead, bad news is she's been shot and so has Ziva," Gibbs said. He heard his wife gasp at the news.

"_Where? Is she okay_?" she asked.

"She's fine right now. She was shot in the shoulder and Sheryl was shot in the thigh. I don't know her condition. Tony's with her. We're headed to Bethesda," Gibbs said.

"_I'll be there shortly_," Jenny replied.

"Bring Abby with you. We're almost there. See you shortly. Love you," Gibbs said.

"_Love you_," Jenny hung up.

Gibbs put his head down. He was praying that both women pulled through okay. He then felt a hand slip into his and squeeze it. He lifted his head and saw Ziva looking at him.

"I'm going to be fine Gibbs," she said softly. She smiled. He squeezed her hand back.

"I know. Jenny and Abby are going to meet us at Bethesda," Gibbs told her. Ziva's eyes went wide.

"Abby is going to overreact and Jenny does not need this stress. You should not have called them Gibbs," Ziva said. Gibbs shook his head.

"Ziver," he said using his nickname for her, "Jenny thinks of you as a daughter and Abby as a sister. They are your family, we all are. They want to be there for you. Abby acts the way she does because she worries. Jenny would've worried had someone else told her and then she would've been angry if I didn't call her. We all care for you Ziva." Ziva looked away from him as she felt tears.

"You may think you don't deserve it because of the things your father has done and some of the things he's said, but crying isn't a weakness and neither is loving and caring for others," Gibbs said to her, "He should've never said anything like that to you."

Ziva felt the tears fall down her cheeks and she turned back to him. She saw the truth in his eyes as well as the love and tenderness a man has for his child. She felt the warmth he was emitting towards her. Then she said something that shocked them both, "I love you Daddy."

Gibbs felt himself swell with fatherly pride and he leaned up and kissed Ziva's forehead.

"I love you too," he replied and Ziva smiled. The ambulance pulled into the hospital area.

* * *

After Jenny had hung up from her husband she went downstairs to retrieve the young scientist in order to go to the hospital. She entered the lab and heard the loud music sounding. Abby was in her office typing on her computer. She looked up to see Jenny walking towards her, a worried look on her face. Abby got up and turned off her music.

"What's wrong? Is someone hurt? Someone's hurt aren't they? Oh, can't think like that, positive thoughts, positive thoughts," she said as she started pacing.

Jenny grabbed the young woman's forearms and stilled her movements.

"Abs, Ziva's been shot in the shoulder. They found Sheryl Dawes who was also shot. They are headed to Bethesda. I came to get you so that we can go, okay?" Jenny said. Abby nodded and grabbed her coat. She walked next to Jenny and took her hand. Jenny smiled and squeezed it.

"They'll be okay, right?" Abby asked.

"I don't know yet. Let's go so we can find out," Jenny said as she led the woman out of the lab and the building.

* * *

They arrived at Bethesda a short time later and found Gibbs pacing the waiting room along with Tony.

McGee sat in one of the chairs with his elbows on his knees. Ducky had told him to get to the hospital and that he could handle things. McGee did as he was told.

Abby looked to Jenny who nodded and she took off to sit next to McGee. Gibbs walked to his wife and wrapped his arms around her. He kissed her softly.

"How's Ziva?" Jenny asked. Abby looked up at Gibbs too.

"She's in surgery. Doc says she'll need physical therapy, but the bullet was a through and through and that she'll recover," Gibbs said. Abby jumped out of her chair for joy. She hugged Gibbs and walked to Tony who was still pacing and wrapped her arms around him. Tony smiled and returned the hug. He kissed her head.

"What about Sheryl?" Jenny asked.

"The bullet nicked her artery, but the docs patched her up and she is to make a full recovery," Gibbs reported. Jenny sighed. She was happy to hear that everyone was going to be fine. She then felt fluttering in her belly again. She grabbed Gibbs hand and put it on her stomach. She watched his face as he felt the twins kick against his hands.

Gibbs felt them moving. He was so happy to feel them move. It made everything seem surreal.

"Can I feel?" Abby asked Jenny. Gibbs took his hand away and took Abby's. He put it where his was and watched as her face lit up at the kicking the babies were doing.

The doctor came out and called, "Family of Ziva David." The team all walked towards him.

"Uh, you all are related to Miss David?" the doctor asked looking at them. Abby gave the doctor a 'duh' look and Tony and McGee sniggered as Gibbs and Jenny turned to the doctor.

"We're her parents and these are her siblings. How's she doing?" Jenny asked in a sweet tone. The doctor raised a brow at the redhead and answered, "She's fine. She's awake and asking for you guys. Room 324."

"Thank you doctor," Jenny said. She grabbed her husband and Abby's hands as they headed to the room followed by Tony and McGee.

* * *

They entered the room to see Ziva sitting up in bed. Abby walked over to the bed and hugged Ziva softly so as not to jar her shoulder.

"I'm so glad you're okay Ziva! Don't ever do that again! Well, you may have to because of your job, but you need to be more careful, not that you're not careful 'cuz you're careful," Abby rambled and Ziva wrapped her arm around the girl and hugged her back.

"Abby, I will be fine. Thank you for your concern," Ziva said with a smile. Abby chuckled.

Tony and McGee walked to Ziva's beside.

"Alright, Abs let the ninja breathe," Tony said. Abby let Ziva go. "Glad to see you're okay Zi," Tony said.

"Yeah, me too Ziva," McGee agreed with Tony.

"Alright you three, back to work, Ziva needs her rest," Gibbs said. Tony and McGee nodded and Abby shook her head. "Abs, don't start. You can see her tomorrow," Gibbs said. Abby looked to Ziva who nodded. Abby hugged Ziva again and left the room.

Gibbs stepped next to her and took her hand. Ziva smiled. Jenny stepped next to her husband and put her hand on theirs.

"Glad you're okay sweetheart," Jenny said, "I was very worried." Ziva smiled at the mothering that Jenny was doing.

"I am fine. Just sore is all. I'll be back at work in no time. Maybe even tomorrow," she replied as she flicked her gaze to Gibbs.

"Um, you aren't being discharged for a few days to ensure that you have no infection. After which you will take some time off," Gibbs said. Ziva frowned.

"I am fine. I do not need time off. I can help Abby in the lab or Ducky in Autopsy. I know I will not be able to go into the field for a while, but I can do other things," Ziva said, "I could even help Jenny."

Jenny smiled at the Israeli's hardheadedness. "Jethro, she can work with me. There's not much I do and she can keep me company in my office and when I have an op or something she can visit Abby in the lab. You know, a caged Ziva is a bad thing," Jenny offered.

"Fine, but if she pulls a stitch or tries to sneak out into the field, she's taking her time off," Gibbs conceded. Ziva couldn't feel happier.

"I promise you Gibbs, I will stay out of the field until the doctor gives me clearance," Ziva swore to him. Gibbs nodded.

"Get some rest. We'll come see you tomorrow," Gibbs said and kissed her head. He walked out of the door and waited for Jenny in the hallway.

"Ziva, I really am glad you're okay. You had me so worried. You do know I think of you as a daughter as much as Gibbs does?" she asked the woman. Ziva nodded.

"I know Jenny and I think of you as a mother just as the others do. I am sorry for putting all this stress on you," Ziva said.

"Ziva, it wasn't your fault. It was Caldwell's and now he's been dealt with. I feel relieved that he's been neutralized and that you and Sheryl Dawes will survive your injuries," Jenny said with a smile, "Get some rest. We'll see you tomorrow. Love you Zi."

"Love you, Mom," Ziva said. Jenny kissed her head and walked out of the room to join her husband.

* * *

Gibbs called the team and told them to go home, it was getting late. Then the couple left for home.

After getting home Gibbs ordered dinner and Jenny took a shower. When she came down the stairs, she saw her husband sitting near the fire reading a book that she had left out. She sat next to him and saw that he was just starting it.

"I don't see how you can understand this. The dialect is hard to follow," Gibbs said with a grin.

"Well, it's not my fault you don't recognize got literature when you see it. _Wuthering Heights_ is a classic tale. It's easy to follow for me," Jenny said with a grin. Gibbs rolled his eyes and set the book down on the table. He wrapped an arm around his wife and pulled her close.

"Ziva called me Mom," Jenny said. Gibbs looked down at her and chuckled.

"Yeah, she called me Daddy too. Guess she's finally realizing that we are a family, that we do care for her as families should," Gibbs said. Jenny nodded.

The doorbell rang and Gibbs retrieved their dinner. Jenny was able to eat a bit of food, but soon stopped as she felt the nausea coming. She got up and ran for the bathroom. Nothing came up, but she brushed her teeth and rinsed her mouth. Gibbs had finished and they went up to their room. Gibbs jumped into the shower and then joined his wife in bed. They curled into one another and fell asleep, content in knowing that their family was still whole and that Sheryl Dawes was safe once again.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it! Leave me a review! Still got a ways to go before this is finished and I need to feedback to keep me going! Every review is appreciated!**


	25. Twins and Happiness

**Disclaimer: Nope, don't own them! **

**A/N: Well, this is the long awaited moment! It's also the last chapter. I feel like that the ending was the best place to stop. As the rule goes, "When the job's done, walk away." I thank you for everyone reading and reviewing! It is much appreciated! Enjoy the final chapter!**

* * *

At thirty weeks Jenny found herself at Abby's place once again, but only this time was for a baby shower. Abby, Ziva, and Cynthia were there as well as Cassie who Jenny called a couple days after the team found Sheryl Dawes. Cassie had been so excited for her best friend.

Ziva was doing a lot better and her shoulder was almost completely healed. She had another week of physical therapy and then she could return to the field. She couldn't wait.

Jenny sat down on Abby's black couch and placed a hand over her stomach. The twins were kicking a lot and becoming more active by the day. They had had a scare a few days ago where Jenny had contractions, but it was just Braxton Hicks. She was relieved about that. The women made small talk and asked Jenny if she and Gibbs had picked any names out for the girls.

"We have, but everyone has to wait until they are here to know them," Jenny said with a grin. There was a collective groan and the loudest came from Abby.

"Why?" Abby said.

Jenny looked at the young one and said, "We felt it best to wait. Just in case something happened." Abby nodded her head, understanding what Jenny was saying.

After eating their lunch and the cake shaped like a rattle it was time for gifts. Jenny was handed a light pink bag and she opened it to find it filled with pacifiers, booties, onesies, and teething rings. The bag was from Cynthia who smiled at Jenny.

"Thank you! These will come in handy," Jenny said chuckling. Just then she felt a sharp pain in her back. She knew it couldn't be a contraction so she brushed it off.

The next gift was a rather large box with another small box attached to it. Jenny opened the small box first and pulled out a charm bracelet with ballet slippers and small dresses on it. There was an opening for two more charms. Cassie walked over to her and handed her the charms that were to be put on later.

"When they are born, you can engrave their initials on these and put them on there," Cassie said. Jenny smiled her thanks, too afraid to talk.

She grasped the big present and ripped the paper off. It was a two-seated stroller. Jenny gasped as it was the one she and Gibbs had looked at in the store. She looked to her best friend.

"Gibbs," was all Cassie said. Jenny grinned.

Next was Abby's gift. She opened a box to find eight different outfits that had little skulls and crossbones on them. Jenny chuckled and pulled out tiny black boots. She grinned at Abby and opened her arms for a hug which she was gladly granted. Finally was Ziva's gift. Ziva sat down next to Jenny and handed her a rectangular box. Jenny opened it to find two small necklaces with the Star of David on them. Jenny gasped at the gift and looked to Ziva.

"They're wonderful. Thank you Ziva," Jenny said as tears sprang to her eyes, "You guys are so great!"

The other women smiled and Jenny grinned back. They finished up having a good time and then Cassie and Cynthia had to leave. Jenny gave them hugs and thanked them again for the gifts. She turned away from the door as it shut behind them and winced as she felt another pain. At that time, Abby walked by her and saw Jenny wince.

"Are you okay?" Abby asked, thoroughly concerned. Jenny looked to Abby and nodded.

"I'm fine," Jenny said softly, "Just them kicking."

Abby eyed her suspiciously and went to help Ziva finish cleaning up. Her eyes would find Jenny every five minutes to make sure that Jenny was fine. When Jenny kept wincing Abby decided to point it out to Ziva who was focused on cleaning the mess.

"Ziva, I think Jenny's in labor," Abby whispered. Ziva looked over to Abby, then to Jenny. She watched Jenny for a minute before Jenny winced again and grimaced in pain.

"I think you are right, but it is early, yes?" Ziva asked.

"It's early, but the baby's may not have enough room and that is making her go in labor. With twins, there is always a possibility of premature labor. I think we should take her to the hospital," Abby said softly.

"Jenny will not like that idea. She'll brush it off believing that she will not deliver today, but in ten more weeks," Ziva said.

"I don't care, Ziva. If she's in labor we need to take her now," Abby said. Ziva nodded knowing that she was right. They walked to Jenny who winced again.

"Jenny, are you okay?" Ziva asked. Jenny looked at Ziva.

"Fine. They're just active," Jenny said.

"How long?" Abby asked. Jenny raised a brow at her.

"Well, how long?" Abby asked again, "And don't give me the same excuse."

Jenny sighed knowing where this was going to lead. She didn't want to believe she was in labor. She hoped that if she was that the babies would be okay.

"An hour and a half, almost every ten to fifteen minutes," Jenny answered, "They are getting more frequent."

"We gotta go! Now!" Abby squealed. Ziva had to cover her ears.

They each helped Jenny up and Abby grabbed the bag she had prepared just in case this had happened. Jenny looked at her.

"Always be prepared," Abby said with a grin.

"Glad to see you've adopted the Boy Scout motto, Abs," Jenny chuckled. She gasped in pain.

"Time to go," Ziva said and they left for the hospital.

* * *

Gibbs was hanging out with the guys enjoying his time with them. He knew that men weren't allowed at the baby showers so the guys had set up something at Tony's place. They had pizza and beer and were playing poker. Gibbs was winning due to his infallible poker face. They had decided to give up on poker and went with a movie marathon with Tony being threatened about quoting movie trivia. They were in the middle of The Bone Collector when Gibbs phone rang. It was Abby calling.

"Yeah, Abs," Gibbs said as he answered.

_"Gibbs, it's time! Jenny's in labor! We're on our way to the-Ziva, other side!-the hospital! Ziva, watch out! Take it easy! Meet us there in five!"_ Abby squealed into the phone. Gibbs closed it and looked to the others who were watching him.

"Jenny's in labor," he said in shock. Tony was on his feet along with McGee, Ducky, and Fornell.

"What are you waiting for? An invitation? Let's go!" Tony said to his boss who was still in shock. Tony grabbed one arm and McGee the other and they hauled him to his feet.

"Come on Boss, Jenny needs you!" Tony said. Gibbs looked to him and nodded and that got him moving. They were all out of the door and in two cars headed for the hospital.

* * *

Jenny kept practicing her Lamaze breathing, but it didn't seem to work. The pain was unbearable. As they pulled in Abby grabbed a wheelchair and Ziva helped Jenny out of the car and into it. They entered the ER and told the nurse that she was in early labor. She was put into a room and they told her that the doctor would be there shortly. Jenny laid back and kept focusing on her breathing while Abby coached and Ziva waited for the guys to get there.

"What is taking so long?" Jenny groaned when another contraction hit. Abby shook her head.

"I don't know," she replied, "Just keep breathing and you will be okay. Gibbs and the others should be here soon."

Jenny groaned and winced again at another contraction. Just then the door opened and her husband came flying in.

"It's about time!" Jenny snapped at him. Gibbs took the chair next to Jenny and put her hand in his.

"DiNozzo drives like my grandmother," Gibbs grumbled.

"Hey, if you had driven we would've made it in pieces!" Tony said from behind him. Gibbs chuckled as did the women.

"Fine, I was a little in shock," Gibbs admitted.

"A little?" Tony griped and a smack resounded, "Ow! I told you about doing that!"

They heard Ziva chuckle.

"Take it like a man Tony. If I did not do it, Gibbs would have. I just saved him a few steps," Ziva said with a grin. Tony glared at the Israeli and rubbed the back of his head.

"Thank you Ziva," Gibbs said and Ziva nodded. She pulled Tony away from the room and tugged Abby and McGee along as well with the promise that they will be called back as soon as the girls were delivered.

The doctor came in as soon as the 'kids' had left. He examined Jenny's chart and then looked to the couple before him.

"I'm Dr. Linton Heathcliff, and it seems that your twins will grace us with their presences shortly. I understand that you're thirty weeks?" he asked. Jenny nodded and he continued, "Well, I want to get an ultrasound to see what's going on and the babies' heartbeats are worrying me a bit. It seems that they are in a little distress. Don't worry just yet, but I will make sure that they are both delivered and healthy."

Jenny nodded with tears in her eyes and gripped Gibbs' hand for dear life. Another contraction hit and she hissed and moaned in pain. Gibbs rubbed her arm wishing that he could take the pain away from her.

Not too much longer, an ultrasound tech and the doctor came back in wheeling the machine with them. The tech set everything up and began to take an ultrasound of Jenny's womb.

"Well, it looks like we will be performing a Caesarian due to one of the twins being breech," the doctor said, "Is that okay? Do you need time to talk it over?"

Jenny looked at her husband and their conversation with their eyes said it all.

"Let's do this," Jenny said determinedly. The doctor nodded and went to make the preparations.

* * *

An hour later, Jenny was in the operating room and she and Gibbs were about to meet their daughters.

"Jenny, you're going to feel a bit of pressure okay and some tugging and pulling, but that is it," Dr. Heathcliff said.

Jenny affirmed that she heard him and looked over to Gibbs who was watching them intently. He then felt her gaze and looked back to his wife.

"They're going to be fine," Gibbs said. Jenny nodded and sighed.

"Okay, get ready to meet baby number one!" the doctor announced.

A little more tugging and pressure and then the sound of a baby rang throughout the operating room. Jenny felt tears fall and Gibbs kissed her.

"How is she Jethro?" Jenny asked. Gibbs looked over to his little one getting clean, weighed and printed.

"She looks good Jen. She's gorgeous!" he said to her.

"Alright, folks, here comes baby number two!" the doctor announced and no sooner than that another cry filled the room. Jenny felt elated.

"The girls are kind of small, but otherwise they are healthy. Their lungs are fully developed even though they are about ten weeks early. It's a miracle," the doctor said, "We're gonna stitch you up and get you back to your room so that you can see them."

Jenny couldn't say anything due to being so chocked up with emotion. Gibbs got up and kissed her.

"I'm going to take pictures and go tell the kids that their sisters are here," Gibbs said. Jenny nodded and he walked over to his girls.

They were tiny, but healthy and so strong in his eyes. He touched their hands and their tummies.

"Welcome to the world," he said. He snapped a couple photos on his camera and his phone and left the operating room so that the doctors could finish with Jenny.

* * *

He walked to the waiting room and was met with four very excited 'kids' and one excited grandpa.

He showed them the camera and the phone. Abby squealed and hugged him tightly. Tony patted him on the back and McGee shook his hand. Ziva touched his arm gently and he nodded. Ducky shook his hand as well.

"So, what are their names?" Abby asked. Gibbs looked to her and to the rest. He contemplated on whether or not telling them or waiting for Jenny to tell them.

"You'll have to wait for Jenny. She'll tell you," Gibbs said. That being said the doctor came out and said that Jenny and the twins were in the room and that they could go see them. Abby bounced happily from one foot to the other as they followed Gibbs back.

They entered the room to see Jenny sitting up and holding both girls in her arms. Gibbs walked over and slipped one into his arms.

"The kids have come to visit their siblings and so has their grandfather," Gibbs said quietly to his wife. Jenny nodded and looked over to the door where they were all standing. She waved them in with the hand that was full.

Abby was the first to step forward followed by McGee then Tony, Ducky, and Ziva. Abby stood next to Jenny and looked over at the twins.

"They're beautiful, Mommy," Abby said using her term of endearment. Jenny smiled.

"Well, what are their names?" Tony asked. Jenny grinned at them.

She pointed to the one Gibbs was holding and said, "That is Rachel Caitlin Gibbs," then she looked down to the one in her arms and said, "This is Nicole Kelly Gibbs."

The team was still and silent for a minute.

"We named them after Kate and after Kelly," Gibbs said, "We agreed to pick a middle name for one and a first for the other. Kelly was Jenny's idea and Caitlin was mine. She picked Rachel and I picked Nicole because of Jen's middle name."

"I picked Rachel because that was my mom's name and I have always loved it," Jenny said.

"I think they are beautiful names, my dear, they fit the girls perfectly," Ducky said. Jenny smiled.

"Can I hold one?" Abby asked softly. Jenny held out Nicole for Abby to take. Abby lifted the tiny being into her arms and looked down proudly. She walked over to Rachel and Gibbs and said to both little ones, "Hi, I'm Abby. I'm your big sister and I can't wait to teach you everything I know about forensics!"

Gibbs and Jenny smiled at the Goth.

"I can't wait to teach them about the different movies," Tony said.

"I can't wait to teach them all the computer stuff I know," McGee piped in.

"I can't wait to regale the tales of my past and tell them wonderful stories," Ducky said.

Ziva looked down. She wasn't sure what she could teach Rachel and Nicole. Everything she does is dangerous and not suitable for them.

"I bet Ziva can't wait to teach them how to defend themselves," Jenny said as she watched the women contemplate what to say. Ziva looked up to Jenny.

"Are you sure it will be alright if I do when they are older?" Ziva asked. Jenny nodded.

"Another thing is that Jethro and I wanted to ask is that we wanted all of you to be their godparents. We know it's a bit unorthodox to have five godparents, but we couldn't decide," Jenny said.

The team all nodded affirmatively as well as Ducky. A cry let them know that it was time to go.

"We'll see you guys later," Abby said and she gave Nicole back to Jenny and kissed the woman on the cheek and gave her a hug. She hugged Gibbs while watching out for Rachel. Tony grinned at them and they all said their goodbyes and left.

"Whew, what a day!" Gibbs said. Jenny looked to him

"And it's not over. It's just beginning," Jenny said as she looked at Nicole's baby blue eyes. Gibbs looked to Rachel who looked up with her viridian green eyes.

"We did good Jen," Gibbs said. Jenny nodded. He kissed her softly and settled in to watch his girls. He was so happy that he had that second chance with Jenny and so happy that everything had worked out in the end. They're life was full and was complete, and they were happy.

**THE END**

* * *

**A/N: So how was it? Please leave me a final review!**


End file.
